


Dalekie spotkania

by AdvancedTreeLover



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aliens, Bitterness, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Jack Harkness meets Star Wars, Loneliness, M/M, Panic Attacks, Swearing, alien planets, many background characters - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover
Summary: Jack Harkness przypadkowo wbija do Odległej Galaktyki i wcale mu się tam nie podoba. Potem pojawia się tam znowu i nadal jest beznadziejnie. I tak co jakiś czas.Tak się jednak składa, że za każdym razem natrafia na tego samego gościa. Gość jest... interesujący, ale dość szybko się okazuje, że nie w sposób, w jaki normalnie byłby interesujący dla Jacka Harknessa. Mniej więcej w ten sposób, jak interesujące są katastrofy lotnicze i konflikty zbrojne.Poza tym, to w sumie krzepiące, że Kanan Jarrus ma przegwizdane podobnie beznadziejnie, jak Jack.





	1. 1. Kupa śmieci

1\. Kupa śmieci

Kapitan Jack Harkness potrząsnął głową i uznał, że okolica wcale mu się jednak nie podoba. Mówiąc zaś "okolica" miał na myśli całą tę pieprzoną galaktykę. No owszem, była duża i interesująca, planety ciekawe, i tyle nowych gatunków, żeby się zaprzyjaźnić, no tak. Kupa luda miała macki, a jeden gatunek, o rety, po dwa penisy na łebka.

Za to wielki ekran na ścianie baru wyświetlał właśnie scenę, której Jack wolałby nie oglądać. Ha, sądząc po martwej ciszy w knajpie, nikt nie chciał jej oglądać. Ze słów zaś atrakcyjnego barmana wynikało, iż oglądano ją właśnie na niemal wszystkich planetach galaktyki. A na większości - przymusowo.

Na ekranie stara kobieta o potarganych, niebieskawych włosach prostowała z wysiłkiem plecy przed plutonem egzekucyjnym. Miała na sobie brązową szatę, pociętą i zakrwawioną. Ręce skrępowano jej z tyłu, chociaż jedna była paskudnie złamana. Z przemieszczeniem. Obok niej stała młodziutka, zielonoskóra dziewczyna z jednym, wielkim, czarnym okiem, z burzą macek na głowie. Dwie macki były obcięte w połowie. Dziewczyna nie miała też lewej ręki - kikut był obwiązany szmatą. Drugie oko zakrywał brudny bandaż.

\- Wiele miesięcy ukrywania się jak szczur w ściekach i podziemiach Coruscant to nie lada osiągnięcie nawet dla Mistrzyni podstępnych Jedi - poinformował lektor. - Teraz jednak zdrajczyni, wraz ze swoją zdeprawowaną uczennicą, stają wreszcie wobec nieuchronnej sprawiedliwości wśród ogni Mustafar.

Na ekranie stara kobieta podniosła głowę. Nie, nie dumnie, raczej - jakby chciała bystrym, przenikliwym spojrzeniem lepiej obejrzeć i przeanalizować scenę, w której uczestniczyła. Spojrzała krótko na zielonoskórą dziewczynę, która zerknęła na nią także i uśmiechnęła się dzielnie. Przez twarz starej kobiety przemknął krótki skurcz.

Sprawiała poza tym wrażenie spokojnej i smutnej. Nic więcej. Jej siwiejące włosy oświetlał czerwony blask, otaczający platformę, na której wszyscy stali. Coś powiedziała, ale nie puszczano dźwięku, a lektor milczał.

Potem kobiety rozstrzelano, a ciała wrzucono do lawy.

Jack... jakoś tak nie lubił rozstrzeliwania. No więc uznał, że nie podoba mu się tu wcale i że zaraz się wynosi z planety... planety... jakkolwiek się nazywała. I poszuka miejsca, w którym by nie było przymusowego oglądania egzekucji.

Zaczekał przy barze, aż barman w zaciętym milczeniu wyłączy pusty już ekran. Zapłacił za alkohol (no, trzeba było przyznać, że drinki mieli na ogół dobre) i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Tu przynajmniej nie było tak duszno. Półmrok spłynął już na okolicę i schował większość brudu i śmieci (choć niestety nie zapachów). Fioletowa trawa falowała na zboczu, schodzącym łagodnie do brzegu jeziora. Nad samym jeziorem rosły wysokie, białe grzyby, pięknie rozgałęzione, schylone nad wodą (po ciemku nie było widać, że zasyfioną). Oczywiście ktoś tam wywalił jakieś śmieci, ale jak się popatrzyło z boku, nie było ich widać tak bardzo.

Nad pobliskim miastem ktoś puszczał już prymitywne fajerwerki, chociaż oficjalna parada z okazji Dnia Imperium miała się odbyć dopiero za godzinę. Obiecywano pokazy i wszelkiego rodzaju rozrywki, a także darmowe żarcie. Kto wie, może kogoś tam w ten sposób ściągną.

Jack sprawdził broń, zapiął płaszcz i już miał ruszyć w stronę portu lotniczego, kiedy nagle kupa śmieci pod grzybami, no tylko że oczywiście to nie była kupa śmieci, ale w każdym razie się ruszyła. Wstała. Zatoczyła się. I ruszyła pod górkę, mozolnie, klnąc i wyrzekając. A także cuchnąc ohydnie. W tej samej chwili drzwi knajpy się otworzyły i wyszedł przez nie jakiś smarkacz w za dużym płaszczu, przygarbiony i ponury. I oczywiście doszło do zderzenia.

\- Ej, czego się na mnie ryjesz, gówniarzu! - zawrzasnęła kupa śmieci i wyciągnęła szpon, żeby chlasnąć nim domniemanego agresora. Agresor wywinął się zręcznie i pewnie tyle by go widzieli, gdyby nie długa macka, która wystrzeliła spomiędzy śmierdzących szmat okrywających kupę śmieci i chwyciła go mocno w pasie.

\- Przepraszam, okej? - podniósł ugodowym gestem ręce chłopaczek. - Nie zauważyłem.

\- Bo co, wiersze żeś układał? - spytał Kupa Śmieci. - Trzeba się rozglądać trochę, nie? Nauczyć cię spostrzegawczości, hmm?

\- Taaak, taaak, jaaaasne - przeciągając zgłoski zgodził się tamten. - Puszczaj mnie. Rozglądałem się, ale lokalna fauna jest taka kurde podobna do lokalnej flory, że łatwo cię przeoczyć.

\- Cholerni imigranci, włóczęgi zafajdane - warknął Kupa. - Wydaje się wam, że wszyscy leją po nogach z wrażenia, jak się tu pojawiacie!

\- No, sądząc po tym smrodzie, to ty na pewno lejesz - prychnął chłopak i znów się zgrabnie uchylił, kiedy Kupa Śmieci spróbował sprzedać mu prawy prosty w nos. - Odczep się, jasne?

\- Chciaaaaałbyś, przybłędo - padła raczej szydercza odpowiedź i macka ścisnęła mocno. Młody stęknął i zaszarpał się, śmierdzący lokalny patriota skorzystał z okazji i uderzył na odlew, a Jack stwierdził, że jego sympatie leżą jakby jednoznacznie po stronie pyszczącego smarkacza i trzema długimi krokami znalazł się przy walczących.

Chłopak był dobry - wystarczyła mu chwilka, żeby wyrównać z lokalsem wymianę ciosów. Kupa Śmieci krwawił z rozbitego nosa. Jednak miał jeszcze macki, i jedną wciąż ściskał mocno przeciwnika, a kolejne - pełzły już, żeby go unieruchomić. Młody walił i kopał, ale pewnie by w końcu uległ, gdyby Jack nie stanął sobie tuż za Kupą Śmieci i nie strzelił do śmierdziucha usypiającym ładunkiem.

Stos foliowych worków, macek, cuchnących włosów i szmat zwalił się na trawę, a potem sturlał po zboczu, z powrotem do stóp kępy grzybów. Uwolniony chłopak otrzepał starannie płaszcz i wyprostował się, klnąc z cicha pod nosem i macając żebra.

\- Cały? - spytał życzliwie Jack. - Poza tym, że zebrałeś ślicznie po gębie.

\- Cały chyba, dzięki, gęba też może być - odpowiedział młody i ostrożnie dotknął zakrwawionej wargi. Teraz dopiero, słysząc jego głos w normalnej wymianie zdań, Harkness ocenił, że jest jeszcze bardziej młody, niż się to wcześniej wydawało. W tym głosie było jeszcze słychać, cholera, pojedyncze piania mutacji.

\- Idziesz na kolacyjkę na koszt tego waszego imperium? - Jack podbił stopą upuszczony przez młodego w walce krótki cylinder jakiegoś narzędzia. Dzieciak zgrabnie chwycił go w locie i schował w ładownicy u pasa.

\- Zjadłem za swoje - odpowiedział krótko.

\- Ambitny? - spytał Jack lekko.

\- Wkurwiony.

\- To często jedno i to samo - oświadczył Jack, kiwając głową. - No cóż, życzę szczęścia.

\- Nawzajem. Raz jeszcze dzięki - grzecznie odpowiedział dzieciak, i Harkness roześmiał się serdecznie, albowiem naprawdę rzadko się spotykało coś takiego, jak uprzejmość. A tego małego drania ktoś kiedyś wyraźnie uczył savoir-vivre'u, który przebijał przez luzacką manierę jak światło przez firankę.

Załopotał za duży płaszcz i po chwili po smarkaczu nie było nawet śladu. Jack poszczerzył się jeszcze chwilę w ciemność, która go pochłonęła, po czym spojrzał w dół, w stronę kępy grzybów, gdzie słodko spał cuchnący z mackami. Hmm. Potrzeba mu było stanowczo jakiejś waluty, bo obaj z Johnem mieli kosztowne nawyki. Czy wypadało okradać taką kreaturę?

...Pół godziny później już wiedział, że absolutnie wypadało. Kupa Śmieci był naprawdę ohydnym indywiduum, a co więcej - miał przy sobie bardzo okrągłą sumkę kredytów. Jack poczuł się jak prawdziwy Robin Hood normalnie, z tym, że niczego nie rozdawał żadnym cholernym ubogim, tylko wszystko z Johnem przechlali. Co się bardzo dobrze złożyło, bo dokładnie kiedy im się kasa skończyła, pojawił się dalekobieżny jakiś statek, do którego się podpięli i znaleźli wreszcie sensowną trasę na skraj paskudnej galaktyki, a potem - w bardziej cywilizowane okolice, już sami. Jack opowiedział Johnowi o smarkaczu, ale John, jak to on, wzruszył tylko ramionami i zaproponował, żeby wypili za jego zdrowie i powodzenie.

I tak zrobili. I Jack nie spodziewał się zobaczyć dzieciaka już nigdy więcej.

Nie spodziewał się również, że trzy miesiące po incydencie spotka Doktora i jego życie wywróci koziołka jak przeciętny żołądek po Drinku z Palemką z planety Czerzesz.


	2. 2. Nadal śmieci, ale sortowane

Bez Johna, ale co gorsza - bez Doktora, od pół roku bez Doktora - nieśmiertelny i nieszczęśliwy, straumatyzowany jak cholera, wylądował Jack znowu w tym durnowatym zakątku wszechświata, w którym najwyraźniej wciąż rasistowskie Imperium uciskało nie-ludzi. Byle jak najdalej od znajomych cywilizacji, znajomych osób i w ogóle wszystkiego.   
Planeta nazywała się, ku jego szyderczemu niedowierzaniu, Glee Anselm. Od razu wiedział, że mu się tam spodoba. Miasto, piękne i wesołe, zbudowane było na grzbiecie jakiegoś wielkiego bydlaka, który pływał sobie po oceanie - czy to nie było coś... bardzo w stylu Doktora?...  
Nie, to nie był dobry kierunek myślenia.   
Jack westchnął i wychylił drinka, za którego nie miał czym zapłacić... westchnął znowu... A potem przygruchał sobie jakiegoś miejscowego z dziewczyną, zaczarował ich tak, że postawili mu nie tylko tego, ale i dwa kolejne drinki, a wreszcie poderwał barmankę i kucharza i po zamknięciu knajpy zjedli razem kolację, posprzątali i jeszcze została im godzinka z hakiem na miłe wspólne bzykanko, zanim w końcu padli o świcie na zapleczu.   
Harkness nie spał nigdy zbyt długo w takich sytuacjach: po kolejnej godzinie się obudził, ubrał i umył, po czym wymknął się na paluszkach, przykrywając starannie barmankę i kucharza kocem.  
Było naprawdę wcześnie, a to oznaczało, że taka turystyczna miejscowość jak ta pogrążona była we śnie, poza oczywiście takimi osobami, jak obsługa hotelowa i służby miejskie. Miła, ciepła bryza przemieszczała po brukowanych uliczkach śmieci w stronę brzegu gigantycznej skorupy, gdzie właśnie podnoszono od krawędzi wielkie sieci, żeby je złapać. Muskularni miejscowi operowali sieciami zręcznie i z wyraźną wprawą i Jack przyglądał się chwilę, podziwiając zarówno skuteczny mechanizm, jak i zgrabne sylwetki. Kilku Nautolan zauważyło go i jeden mu pomachał, inna mrugnęła.   
\- Nie za wcześnie na spacerek? - spytała, ciągnąc w jego stronę siatkę. - W hotelach do śniadania jeszcze czas.  
\- Czy ja wyglądam na hotelowego gościa? - odpowiedział pytaniem Jack, wysyłając jej promienny uśmiech.  
\- No, miejscowy to nie jesteś - roześmiała się.  
\- No może nie - Jack wyszczerzył się znowu. - Ale mógłbym, no nie wiem, szukać pracy.   
\- Przyjęliśmy wczoraj chłopaka, nie ma miejsc - wtrącił inny Nautolanin, rzucając sieci na wielką płachtę, którą właśnie rozciągnięto na plaży. - Musisz popytać po hotelach, tam zawsze kogoś szukają.   
\- Interes się kręci - kiwnął głową Harkness.  
\- Musi - wzruszył ramionami kolejny robotnik, zrzucając obok swój ładunek. - Za Republiki mocno tutaj inwestowali w turystykę. Teraz na pewno nowych inwestycji spoza świata nie będzie, więc chcąc nie chcąc trzeba iść w to samo.   
\- Sami z siebie nie macie jakichś nowych możliwości? - spytał ostrożnie, bo nie chciał się specjalnie zagłębiać w sytuację światów pod władzą Imperium. Kto by zresztą się rwał do rozmów z obcym o takich rzeczach.  
\- No nie, nie - kobieta, która pierwsza go zagadnęła, zabrała się za przebieranie złapanych w sieć papierzysk, szmat i folii, i Jack odruchowo przyłączył się do pracy. - Nasz świat był tradycyjnie raczej... wojowniczy. Nikt nie chce, żebyśmy nadal tacy byli.   
\- Rozumiem - zaśmiał się cierpko Jack. - Lepiej byście sobie pływali na deskach i nurkowali za perłami w tradycyjnych strojach i sprzedawali drinki, niż wymachiwali bronią, jasssne.   
Jego rozmówcy się także roześmiali, podobnie ironicznie; nadchodziły kolejne osoby, Nautolanie, kilkoro ludzi, Calamarian, Aqualish. Śmieci szybko sortowano i wrzucano do kilku wielkich koszy. Praca szła szybko, wszyscy przebierali ładunki wszystkich. W końcu pojawiła się ostatnia grupka pracowników, z najdalszej części brzegu. Jack podniósł głowę - i rozjaśnił się w uśmiechu.   
\- No proszę - powiedział. - Znajoma twarz. Chociaż jakby. No wiesz. Urosłeś.   
Chłopak w krótkich spodniach, o lśniącej brązowo, dodatkowo opalonej skórze, obrzucił go spojrzeniem zielononiebieskich oczu i zamrugał.  
\- Znamy się? - spytał nieufnie. - Nie przypominam sobie.   
Zupełnie już nie było słychać żadnych śladów po mutacji: głos miał dźwięczny, głęboki, cholernie seksowny.   
\- Jakieś... no, nie wiem, ile tu czasu minęło właściwie - przyznał Jack. - Ale pamiętasz może Dzień Imperium, knajpę na... jak ta planeta się nazywała... Grzyby tam takie rosły, no. Na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach.   
Wyraziste usta chłopaka zadrgały od powstrzymywanego uśmiechu.  
\- Mało precyzyjnie brzmi - zauważył. - Coś jeszcze?  
Jack już otwierał usta, żeby powiedzieć o egzekucji starej kobiety i dziewczyny... ale nagle jakiś przypływ intuicji powstrzymał go przed przywołaniem tego akurat szczegółu.  
\- Był tam taki, pamiętasz może, śmierdzący sukinsyn, co miał zielone macki.   
Zapadła nagła cisza i Harkness zdał sobie sprawę, że oto właśnie zachował się niewyobrażalnie durnowato: siedział otoczony dużą grupą zielonych stworzeń, z których każde miało na głowie bardzo dużo (bardzo, jak już wiedział, fajnych w łóżku) zielonych macek.   
I może zacząłby się tłumaczyć, gdyby chłopak nie zaczął się nagle śmiać - głośno, zaraźliwie i bardzo rozbrajająco. Nautolanie przyłączyli się do niego ochoczo - i cały nietakt zmienił się nagle w wesoły żart.   
Jack spojrzał w zielononiebieskie oczy.  
Chłopak mrugnął i uśmiechnął się krzywo.   
Potem pracowali szybko, żeby zdążyć przed pierwszymi plażowiczami, i zanim z kuchni nadbrzeżnych hoteli rozległ się brzęk sztućców, kosze były pełne, a siatki gotowe do ponownego zamontowania. Jack pomógł załadować kosze na antygrawy.   
\- Zarobił sobie na drugie śniadanie? - spytała jedna z Nautolanek, sprzedając mu przyjacielskiego kuksańca.   
\- Pewno, że zarobił - odpowiedział starszy Nautolanin, kierownik grupy. - Chodź z nami, zjemy razem.   
Nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, więc powędrował za nimi w stronę trzcinowego dachu, osłaniającego długie stoły, wzniesionego przy dłuższym boku szopy na narzędzia i maszyny. Po drodze dołączył do niego młody - pozornie swobodny i uśmiechnięty, ale Jack za dobrze znał się na ludziach, żeby nie rozpoznać czujnego wzroku i tego szczególnego spięcia mięśni ramion, gdy niby to rozluźnione ciało przygotowane było do natychmiastowej ucieczki.  
\- Wciąż nie ustaliliśmy, skąd mnie znasz - powiedział chłopak i Jack zaśmiał się uspokajająco.  
\- Zrelaksuj się, gościu, nie mam zamiaru się ciebie uczepiać - wyjaśnił. - Jestem tutaj po prostu cholernie daleko od domu, jeśli w ogóle mam jakiś dom, i było mi przyjemnie zobaczyć kogoś, kogo rozpoznaję.   
\- Jasne - zupełnie nieprzekonanym tonem powiedział młody.  
\- Dzień Imperium, cholernie zaśmiecona planeta na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach, knajpa nad wodą - Jack uśmiechnął się. - Wychodziłeś wkurzony z knajpy i wpadłeś na typka, który szukał guza. Dałbyś mu radę, ale ścisnął cię macką, a ja go uśpiłem i poszliśmy każdy swoją drogą. Nic więcej, nawet się sobie nie przedstawiliśmy. Jak mówiłem, zrelaksuj się.  
\- Mhm. Okej. Teraz pamiętam.   
Czujne, czujne spojrzenie.   
\- Ale mogę ci się tym razem przedstawić. Jack Harkness. Kapitan Jack Harkness.  
Opalona twarz ściągnęła się, oczy pociemniały.  
\- Kapitan czego dokładnie?  
\- Pyszczenia i niesubordynacji - Jack uśmiechnął się krzywo. - W tej galaktyce akurat nie jestem niczym szczególnym.  
Odpowiedział mu szeroki, choć bez wątpienia lekko sarkastyczny uśmiech.  
\- Nie powiedziałbym, Jack, że mógłbyś udawać nic szczególnego w jakiejkolwiek galaktyce. Kanan. Kanan Jarrus.   
Harkness uścisnął podaną rękę - silną, z obgryzionymi paznokciami, opaloną - i uznał, że sprawy idą w nienajgorszym kierunku.


	3. 3. Smętne adagio

Posiłek był pospieszny, ale gwarny i wesoły, a także - do syta, czego nie sposób było nie docenić. Na dodatek Glee Anselm obfitowało w przepyszną, morską florę - znakomite, mięsiste kwiaty o słonawym smaku, nadziewane czymś w rodzaju ostro przyprawionego jogurtu (jak się okazało: z mleka morskich ssaków), coś podobnego do ogórków, tylko niebieskie i podwodne, niewielkie owoce, świeże i kwaskowate - ponoć rosnące na pływających krzewach. Wszystko było naprawdę pyszne, a w dodatku mieli tu kawę - nazywali ją kaf, ale kto by się kłócił, skoro była znakomicie przyrządzona, gorąca i aromatyczna. Jack jadł i pił, ale przede wszystkim rozmawiał z robotnikami.

Zauważył, że Kanan dużo się uśmiechał i słuchał, ale specjalnie dużo nie gadał, i trudno było nie mieć dla tej strategii uznania. Jeśli się było z zewnątrz, tak było najlepiej, i Jack sam mniej więcej podobnie postępował.

Można było w ten sposób bardzo szybko usłyszeć przygnębiająco uniwersalne opowieści o rządowej opresji, o nierówności, nepotyźmie i pogardzie dla nie-ludzi. Nautolanie wprawdzie pozostawali pogodni i życzliwi, ale same historie mówiły za siebie. Najwyraźniej nie było tak odległego zadupia w tym kosmosie, żeby się w nim dało uniknąć pewnych rzeczy.

Wszystko to sprawiło, że kiedy posiłek w końcu dobiegł kresu i wszyscy ruszyli do dalszych prac, podpowiadając Jackowi, gdzie może poszukać dla siebie jakiejś bardziej opłacalnej roboty - pożegnał ich w mocno melancholijnym nastroju. Mogło się człowiekowi tak zrobić, kiedy tak niewiele czasu dzieliło go od bycia katowanym na śmierć, a teraz trafiał na kolejny świat, gdzie myślące gatunki zużywały swoją inteligencję na przygnębiająco podobnie kreatywne koncepcje.

\- Zobaczymy się jeszcze? - spytał Kanana, gdy ten odchodził już, niosąc na ramieniu kosz sadzonek.

\- Czemu nie. Wybrałem tę robotę, bo jest czas pół dnia bujać się po plaży. Więc pewnie mnie znajdziesz pół dnia bujającego się po plaży - uśmiechnął się młody olśniewająco białymi zębami.

\- Brzmi okej. Myślę, że też się będę bujał po plaży - Jack zasalutował palcami do skroni i oddał uśmiech.

Kiedy smukła, muskularna sylwetka zniknęła za rogiem stromej uliczki, uśmiech także zniknął. A pozostał nieokreślony smutek, bo Jack chyba bardzo by chciał być tuż przed dwudziestką, i nigdy nie zostać okrutnie zamordowanym, i jeszcze tak nie tęsknić strasznie, i -

* * *

Resztę przedpołudnia spędził bynajmniej nie na szukaniu pracy, ale na graniu w kasynie, początkowo za pięć żetonów pożyczonych od starzejącej się damy w wydekoltowanej sukni. A ponieważ wiedział to i owo o kasynach, niezależnie od tego, w co by się w nich grało i ile głów by nie mieli krupierzy, w porze późnego obiadu wyszedł ze środka z ową dojrzałą damą, która okazała się być rewelacyjnym towarzystwem i świetną kumpelką, i z wygraną tak znaczącą, że nawet się troszeczkę zastanawiał, czy nie przesadził.

Zaprosił jednak damę na wystawny obiad i być może niewielkie tete-a-tete w pływającej restauracji, i gdy się żegnali, był już w zasadzie wieczór.

Plażę na brzegu żółwiowej skorupy oświetlały setki lampek, porozwieszanych na drzewach i splecionych z pnączami. Zarośla tętniły muzyką, pachniały barami pełnymi przekąsek i drinków, i zapraszały setkami ławeczek i hamaków.

Rozglądając się i przechadzając wzdłuż brzegu Jack zastanawiał się, gdzie też można by się natknąć na Kanana, i być może pchnąć znajomość na jakieś ciekawsze tory, kto wie - kiedy nagle natknął się na niego na jednej z polanek. W towarzystwie Nautolanki: oboje byli z całą pewnością bardzo zajęci i zupełnie nadzy. Wyglądali, nie można powiedzieć, estetycznie - te zgrabne ciała, twarde mięśnie i akrobatyczny seks, typowy dla popisującej się młodzieży. No, ale Jack jakoś nie bardzo się widział w roli podglądającego wujcia, więc wycofał się dyskretnie i w pobliskim plażowym barze zamówił sobie naprawdę dużego drinka.

A potem, na wpół smutny, na wpół rozbawiony, pił go sobie, bujając się na hamaczku i patrząc na pieprzony księżyc, wielki jak pizza.

  
  


Koło północy plaża wciąż tętniła życiem, na morze wypłynęło kilka dyskotek. W pobliżu głównej promenady miejskiej rozgrywano turniej jakiejś plażowej gry z użyciem krążków podobnych do serso. Na samej promenadzie fenomenalna kapela wygrywała coś, co Jack nazwałby mniej więcej electroswingiem z elementami 51-wiecznego progresywnego folku, tyle że granym na zupełnie niewiarygodnych instrumentach. Ludzie pili i rozmawiali, bary pracowały pełną parą. Bardzo przyjemna noc.

Harkness dołączył na jakiś czas do większego towarzystwa, które grało w interesujące, sześciokątne karty, przegrał nieco pieniędzy - ale narastało w nim uczucie, że nie za bardzo pasuje.

Że potrzebuje, tak strasznie potrzebuje nie być sam.

A znowu został sam. Doktor... -

No nie. Nie. Nie myślimy za dużo.

Ale człowiek nie może tak funkcjonować - oderwany od wszystkiego, nikomu niepotrzebny, wiecznie grzebiący swoich umarłych.

Wycofał się dyskretnie z gry - nikt nie zauważył, że odszedł - zgarnął swój płaszcz i ruszył promenadą w głąb miasta, a potem w bok, w stronę szopy, przy której jadł śniadanie z robotnikami. Wiata była ciemna i pusta, wiatr szumiał w trzcinowym dachu. Nieopodal, równolegle do szopy, znajdowały się baraki. W jednym z okien świeciło się światło, i Jack, nie bardzo wiedząc czemu, ruszył w stronę tego światła.


	4. 4. Nocna taksa

Stanął przed drzwiami i zawahał się: z wewnątrz dobiegały głosy, podniesione, zaniepokojone. Nie umiał powiedzieć, czy należały do jego porannych znajomych, więc stał tak dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu drzwi się otworzyły - i stanął w nich Kanan Jarrus, tym razem stanowczo w spodniach i koszuli, a także w wielkim pośpiechu. Jednakże na widok Jacka zatrzymał się jak wryty.

\- Co tu ro... nieważne. Słuchaj, muszę lecieć, był wypadek z narzędziami...

\- Pobiec po lekarza? - przerwał mu Jack.

\- Nie, najpierw muszę skołować jakąś kasę. Zebraliśmy wszystko, co kto miał, ale... nieważne, słuchaj, nie ma czasu...

Jack przytrzymał go za ramię.

\- Mam pieniądze - powiedział szybko. - Zostań, panuj nad sytuacją. Zaraz wracam.

Szczęśliwie się składało, że Kanan Jarrus nie próbował się kłócić. Skinął głową i powiedział tylko nagląco:

\- Promenada, od strony miasta. Tam ci prawie na pewno otworzą.

\- Oj, otworzą - warknął Jack. Obrócił się na pięcie i puścił się biegiem w stronę centrum miasta, nie patrząc na to, co zrobi młody.

Nie mieli tu czegoś takiego jak pogotowie ratunkowe ani, w zasadzie, szpitali - pływające letnisko nie wygląda dobrze, jeśli są na nim cmentarze i szpitale, więc takie rzeczy, jak się potem dowiedział, pozostawały wybudowane pod wodą lub na nielicznych skrawkach stałego lądu. Były za to, owszem, prywatne praktyki medyczne, i nad jedną z nich, umieszczoną w niewielkim, raczej sympatycznym domu przy cichszym końcu promenady, świecił się dyskretny neon z napisem: LEKARZ.

Jack nie certował się z pukaniem ani w ogóle niczym, tylko załomotał do drzwi pięścią. Po dłuższej chwili tego walenia usłyszał wreszcie w głębi domu czyjeś lekkie kroki i drzwi się uchyliły.

\- Co jest? - spytała wysoka, młoda blondynka o ostrym wyrazie twarzy. - Wypadek?

\- Tak, z narzędziami, ale nie znam szczegółów - powiedział Jack.

\- Wezwanie pana doktora do wypadku sto dwanaście kredytów plus pięćdziesiąt za wizytę nocną, plus ewentualne dodatkowe ko... - zaczęła blondynka, ale Jack sięgnął już za pazuchę i zamachał jej banknotem przed nosem, możliwe, że nieco agresywnie.

\- Proszę szybko. Zapłacę co się należy.

\- Tak, proszę pana - odparła blondynka znacznie grzeczniej i pobiegła w głąb domu, zostawiając, jak zauważył, drzwi zablokowane łańcuchem.

Jack mógłby się tego łańcucha pozbyć na osiem kreatywnych sposobów, ale uznał, że nie ma co antagonizować lekarza. Wbił ręce w kieszenie ponuro i oparł się o ścianę, postukując stopą. Jednak nie musiał bynajmniej czekać długo. Lekarz, szczupły człowiek w średnim wieku, pojawił się błyskawicznie, dopinając na sobie kurtkę. Asystentka drobiła u jego boku, podając mu duży neseser i kluczyki do pojazdu.

\- Pojedzie pan ze mną - rzucił lekarz i zbiegł po schodach, do ścigacza ustawionego w cieniu kwitnącego drzewa.

Jack, mimo woli pełen uznania dla zorganizowania typa, wskoczył za nim na siodełko i chwycił podany prez blondynkę neseser.

\- Dokąd? - spytał lekarz.

\- Do baraków pracowników miejskich, trzy przecznice stąd... poprowadzę - wyjaśnił Jack.

\- Ach. Wiem, gdzie to jest. Co tym razem, na noże poszło?

Jack uniósł brew.

\- Pojęcia nie mam. Powiedzieli mi, że wypadek z narzędziami.

\- Gówno tam prawda - mruknął lekarz i ruszył z wyciem zarzynanego silnika, w tempie, które wbiło Harknessowi powietrze w mózg, a krew wdusiło w końce palców.

Interesujące. Poznani rano pracownicy byli tacy sympatyczni i weseli - skąd nagle jakieś nożownicze historie? Prawda, że Jack zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że charaktery przedziwnie się umieją zmieniać pod wpływem alkoholu powiedzmy, ale i tak rzecz wydała mu się raczej... osobliwa.

Tymczasem jednak dotarli do baraków, gdzie ścigacz zahamował, a lekarz zeskoczył z siodełka i władczo skinął na Jacka.

\- Bierz no moje rzeczy, przyjacielu, i idziemy - powiedział.

Drzwi były otwarte - nie wyglądały, jakby w ogóle dały się zamknąć - a korytarz wewnątrz ciemny i woniejący stęchlizną. Na końcu korytarza zza kolejnych drzwi mżyło światło.

Światło padało z olejnego kaganka, stojącego na klepisku. Na środku klepiska klęczał natomiast Kanan Jarrus i w skupieniu ściskał mocno prowizoryczny opatrunek na ramieniu półprzytomnej Nautolanki.

Dookoła gromadził się tonący w półmroku tłumek nautolańskich robotników - jakże innych, niż rano; ponurych i zmartwionych. Jakieś dziecko płakało; pocieszał je kobiecy głos. W kącie stał, oflankowany przez dwóch innych, barczysty Nautolanin koło pięćdziesiątki; Jack zauważył, że wprost parowała z niego agresja i strach, i gdyby nie towarzysze, pewnie byłby daleko stąd. Czyżby sprawca? No pięknie. No pięknie.

\- No dobra, co się tu wyprawia? - warknął lekarz, kucając bez ceregieli przy nich i nieuważnym gestem pokazując Jackowi, żeby otworzył neseser. Harkness zgrzytnął dyskretnie zębami, ale na razie zmilczał i rozpiął zamki, łypiąc kontrolnie co jakiś czas na bysia w kącie. Lekarz ustawił na podłodze lampę o wściekle jasnej żarówce i naciągnął na ręce ochronne rękawiczki.

\- Dłuto - wyjaśnił Jarrus. - Się obsunęło przy czyszczeniu.

\- Peeeeewnie, się obsunęło - odparł szyderczo lekarz i powoli, ostrożnie odsunął jego palce z ramienia dziewczyny. Opatrunek z miejsca zabarwił się krwią, więc przycisnął go z powrotem sam. - Okej, trzymaj to na razie. Ręce myłeś?

\- Oblałem alkoholem - Kanan wskazał brodą na butelkę stojącą nieopodal. - Nie było nic lepszego.

\- Bimber, co? Jedzie rybą, ale może być. Ściskaj mocno, ja się przygotuję, obejrzymy to i zaszyjemy. W tym miejscu, no, mogło być niespecjalnie. Masz dziewczyno szczęście, że wiedział, co robić.

\- Jakby wiedział co robi, nic by się nie stało - odezwała się po raz pierwszy dziewczyna, cienkim, zduszonym głosem.

\- Keah... - Kanan spojrzał na nią i zagryzł usta.

\- Nie użalaj mi się tu nad sobą, tylko trzymaj - lekarz uruchomił elektroniczne szydło, żeby kartridż nici się nagrzał, i przygotował kilka jednorazowych strzykawek. - Ściśnij powyżej rany, to jej zastrzyknę znieczulenie i koagulanty.

\- Nie będzie skrzepu? - spytał z zainteresowaniem Jack, ale lekarz nawet nie raczył spojrzeć na niego.

\- Nie. Czego się używa na twojej planecie na rany, hmm? Smoły? Koagulacja ustąpi samoczynnie po kwadransie.

\- Fajne - skomentował Harkness i mrugnął do seledynowej i przerażonej Nautolanki. Uśmiechnęła się blado i oparła mocniej o ramię Kanana, który tymczasem, z przymkniętymi oczami, przyciskał palce powyżej wielkiej, paskudnej rany... Która jakby w ogóle nie krwawiła.

\- Nie wiem, co robisz, młody - mruknął doktor, wstrzykując pierwszą strzykawkę - ale nie przestawaj.

Jack spojrzał na Kanana z ukosa - i zobaczył nagle, jak zielononiebieskie oczy otwierają się szeroko w absolutnej panice, i chociaż jego ręce w ogóle nie drgnęły, z ramienia Keah siknęła krew. Dziewczyna wrzasnęła z przestrachu.

\- Mówiłem nie przestawaj, durniu! - wrzasnął także lekarz i wstrzyknął kolejną, i następną dawkę koagulantu. Ręce młodego ślizgały się we krwi, ale ścisnął jeszcze mocniej, zaś po chwili wstrzyknięte leki zadziałały - i wszystko przestało momentalnie wyglądać tak dramatycznie.

Od tej chwili wszystko poszło już szybko - oczyszczenie rany, zaszycie, opatrunek - i po niecałych piętnastu minutach lekarz po raz ostatni skinął na Jacka i kazał sobie podać z nesesera kartonową, wyłożoną folią skrzyneczkę.

\- Jak u was z forsą? - spytał krótko.

\- No, mamy... wszyscy razem... jakieś dzie... - zaczął Kanan ochrypłym głosem, ale Jack przerwał mu i powiedział podobnym jak lekarz tonem:

\- Jest tyle, ile trzeba.

\- Fajnie. Wezwanie w nocy sto sześćdziesiąt dwa, koagulanty czterdzieści, to co tu mam w skrzyneczce pięć dych, a za niezgłoszenie twojego pielęgnującego dłuta tatusia czy tam wujcia szturmowcom, mała, dwieście pięćdziesiąt - rzekł gładko medyk.

\- Pięćset dwa kredyty i cholerne dzięki, panie doktorze - powiedział Jack bez wahania i wyasygnował pięćset pięćdziesiąt, wybierając najdrobniejsze możliwe nominały, na wszelki wypadek. - Niech pan nie wydaje reszty, tylko kupi żonie kwiatki, zanim się zorientuje, że posuwa pan blondie.

Lekarz przez chwilę spoglądał na niego gniewnie, ale potem wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Punkt dla ciebie, instrumentariuszu - powiedział i starannie schował pieniądze. Potem spojrzał na Nautolankę i zwrócił się do niej łagodniejszym głosem: - W skrzyneczce są środki przeciwbólowe, opatrunki na zmianę, dwa zastrzyki w razie podkażeń i tym podobne. Wszystko opisane. Z rysuneczkami, więc nawet jeśli nie czytasz, połapiesz się w tym.

\- Dziękuję - szepnęła. - Jest pan bardzo dobry.

\- Jak szlag - zapewnił ją lekarz, po czym podniósł się, pomachał obecnym nie bez pewnej ironii, zgarnął lampę i neseser i odszedł, klnąc w ciemnym korytarzu na nierówną podłogę. Silnik zawył przed barakiem, a po chwili wszystko ucichło.

\- Dziękuję ci bardzo - powtórzyła Nautolanka słabo, zwracając się tym razem do Jacka. - Oczywiście, jak tylko zapracuję, oddam ci te wszystkie pieniądze... może te środki przeciwbólowe powinnam odsprzedać...

Jack przyklęknął obok niej.

\- Co ty opowiadasz - powiedział serdecznie. - Jakie oddawanie. Miałem dzisiaj szczęście w kasynie i nie wyobrażam sobie nic lepszego dla takiej podłej kasy, niż przydać się w dobrym celu. Nic mi nie oddawaj.

Przymknęła wielkie oczy, lśniące w słabym blasku kaganka. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dziękuję.

Kanan Jarrus nie odzywał się; kiedy zobaczył, że dwie starsze kobiety rozwinęły pod ścianą posłanie, wziął dziewczynę na ręce i ostrożnie położył na sienniku. Potem wyciągnął do niej dłoń - ale ona potrząsnęła głową, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Już lepiej... już lepiej sobie stąd idź - powiedziała.

\- Keah? - spytał z niedowierzaniem - Keah, ale... przecież...

\- Najlepiej będzie, jak stąd znikniesz i więcej nie wrócisz - szepnęła. - Idź.

Kanan gapił się na nią bez słowa. Podniósł się z kolan. Bysio zaszarpał się w kącie, ale dwóch Nautolan po jego bokach przytrzymało go lekko. Jack natomiast, łapiąc już niemal całą sytuację, położył dłoń na ramieniu Kanana.

\- Chodź, Jarrus - powiedział. - Gwarantuję ci, że możesz tylko pogorszyć sytuację. Bierz swoje bety. Noc ciepła, hamaczki wygodne.

  
  



	5. 5. Oczywisty alkohol

Jarrus dał się poprowadzić w stronę promenady. Jack aż się prawie zdziwił, że zabawa wciąż się tam toczyła w najlepsze, muzyka grała, rozbłyskiwały światła. Inny świat. Świat, do którego jakoś średnio pasowały ubabrane krwią ręce młodego. Harkness rzucił spojrzeniem dookoła, szybko zlokalizował wielce dekoracyjną fontannę, z tych, z których woda ściekała między rośliny, i uznał, że się nada.

\- Umyj się trochę - rozkazał chłopakowi, który popatrzył na niego nie bez irytacji, ale potem popatrzył na siebie i posłuchał. Wydobył nawet z zarzuconego na ramię worka niebieski ręcznik i wytarł nim starannie umyte ręce i twarz.

Przysiedli na ocembrowaniu fontanny; Kanan złożył ręcznik i wsunął go do osobnego woreczka, żeby reszta rzeczy mu nie zawilgła.

\- Ojciec czy jakiś inny krewny? - spytał Jack lekko.

\- Ojciec - odruchowo odparł Kanan. - Wróciliśmy... no... z tego, spaceru i chciałem ją tylko... pocałować na dobranoc, no serio. Okazało się, że facet ma poglądy. A że z obcymi nigdy nie wiedzą, czy to nie agenci Imperium, to na mnie się nie rzucał, tylko na córkę.

Po czym, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie Harknessa, roześmiał się ponuro:

\- Nie, mnie nic nie jest, dzięki. Odebrałem mu dłuto, chociaż nie dość szybko. Zgłupiałem trochę. Keah ma rację, bez sensu to wszystko wyszło.

Jack wzruszył ramionami, bo co tu było mówić - rzeczywiście, taka idiotyczna historia. Zupełnie bez sensu.

Tylko jedno w niej było intrygujące.

\- Słuchaj, a co to było, co zrobiłeś z tym krwotokiem, no wiesz? - spytał. - Spietrałeś się wyraźnie; co, pierwszy raz ci się coś takiego zdarzyło?

Jarrus zesztywniał; jego oczy łypnęły złowrogo.

\- Można powiedzieć, że pierwszy - powiedział wymijająco. - Na pewno nie chciałem... robić... czegoś takiego.

Taaa, mów mi jeszcze. Przez chwilę poczuł chęć opowiedzenia młodemu o wszystkich szalonych rzeczach, które mu się wydarzyły; o Doktorze... i Rose... o wszystkim, co postawiło na głowie świat, który już wcześniej wydawał mu się postawiony na głowie - ale czy taki normalny facet zrozumiałby te szaleństwa, czy raczej uciekł z wrzaskiem? Pewnie uciekłby z wrzaskiem, sądząc po panice, którą zareagował na to... coś... niewytłumaczalnego, co jemu samemu się przydarzyło.

Tylko... co to właściwie było? Wyglądało jak scenki z pieprzonego Tolkiena. Nie, kurde, u Tolkiena robili napar z mięty, czy czegoś takiego. A ten tu po prostu rękę przyłożył i krew przestała płynąć.

Więc może określenie "normalny facet" też niezupełnie pasowało do kolegi Jarrusa.

\- Jakbym policzył wszystkie pokręcone gówna, których nie chciałem wcale zrobić - powiedział więc w ramach okazywania empatii - to byłoby, cóż, cholernie dużo pokręconych gówien.

\- Podobnie u mnie - Kanan rozwiązał wilgotne włosy i przeczesał je palcami.

\- Proponowałbym się napić czegoś mocniejszego na to konto.

\- Zajebisty pomysł.

Doszedłszy wspólnie do wniosku, że taniej się przyjdzie nałotać większą flaszką ze sklepu, niż nieskończoną ilością drinków z palemką, zakupili następnie większą flaszkę czegoś mocnego w sklepie i ruszyli wzdłuż wybrzeża skorupy, boso, wlokąc za sobą swoje płaszcze i tobołki. Podawali sobie butelkę i ostro pociągali z gwinta - bez przepitki - i Jack uznał, że jest w tym coś uroczego, tak się zachowywać jak kompletny gówniarz. Jarrus przynajmniej miał tu jakiś pretekst, bo w końcu był gówniarzem, ale w jego przypadku był to kompletnie nieusprawiedliwiony wybryk.

Znaleźli w końcu cztery puste hamaki, wokół których leżały wprawdzie kubki jednorazowe po barowych drinkach, zużyte plastry antykoncepcyjne i pełno petów, ale które miały piękny widok na ocean i gwiazdy. Kopniakami uporządkowali nieco zakątek i wybrali dwa hamaki, między którymi mogli sobie najłatwiej podawać butelkę. Jack zauważył, że obaj mieli na tyle doświadczenia, żeby płaszcz rozłożyć pod sobą, a tobołek - pod głowę. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Potem zaś już zupełnie bez zastanawiania się łyknął znowu trochę alkoholu.

\- Co to właściwie jest? - spytał Kanana, który przyjrzał się uważnie butelce, sięgnął po nią, pociągnął dużego łyka, a potem popatrzył na Jacka z pewnym zdziwieniem.

\- Corelliańska whisky - powiedział. - No już bardziej oczywistego alkoholu nie moglibyśmy kupić. A w każdym razie nie na trzeźwo.

\- Aha. Całkiem smaczna.

\- Jack... skąd ty do licha właściwie jesteś? - spytał Kanan, odrobinę podejrzliwie.

\- Z cholernie daleka - wyjaśnił melancholijnie Jack. - Trzeba wiedzieć, którędy się przebić przez anomalię przestrzenno-temporalną. I proszę, skrót między galaktykami.

\- Między galaktykami? - uniósł ciemne brwi Jarrus. - Zanim minęliśmy pół litra?

\- Wal się, mówię prawdę - oświadczył Jack nieco agresywnie. - Myślisz, że to takie proste? Przez trzy czwarte czasu próbuję się zorientować, jak tu wszystko działa.

\- Nie działa - wyjaśnił pomocnie młody.

\- Zauważyłem - mruknął Harkness i napił się jeszcze trochę.

* * *

Rozmowy o polityce rewelacyjnie się zgadzają z alkoholem, ale zawsze w końcu nadchodzi ten moment, kiedy żaden z rozmówców nie jest w stanie wymówić słowa "defenestracja", chyba że bardzo, bardzo powoli i w modlitewnym skupieniu. I jest to moment, kiedy należy przestać mówić. I niby Jack zasadniczo już przestał. Ale, w odróżnieniu od większości podobnych sytuacji, w ogóle nie chciało mu się spać. Dziwna jakaś dysocjacja mózgu z mięśniami sprawiała, że kończyny miał miękkie jak guma, za to uwagę natężoną, wzrok i słuch nagle wyostrzone.

\- Słu-uchaj - powiedział do swojego towarzysza, który wyraźnie wytrzeszczał oczy, żeby ich nie zamknąć. - Może. Może idź ty spaź. Spać. Mnie się nie chce. Posiedzę tu tak sobie.

Kanan obrzucił go powątpiewającym spojrzeniem (chociaż mętnawym) i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Taka skuteczna warta - odpowiedział.

\- Ej. I tak zaraaz zaśniesz, a ja jestem rozbudzony - rzekł Jack i na dowód, że jest czujny, zwarty i gotowy, wyciągnął pistolet i strzelił w szczyt pochylonej nad nimi palmy, w wiązkę dużych, podłużnych orzechów, w zamiarze strącenia jednego, niedowiarkom na pohybel. Trafił sobie jednak w łodygę wielkiego liścia, który łagodnie spłynął mu prosto na głowę. Jarrus w swoim hamaku skręcił się oczywiście ze śmiechu, co nie mogło się skończyć inaczej, jak tylko fajtnięciem z hamaka na piasek. Jack, urażony, schował pistolet i ściągnął liść z głowy, po czym cisnął nim w Kanana, który nadal pohukiwał, siedząc na piachu i otrzepując się.

\- Idź spać, mówię - powiedział i w tym momencie poczuł, jak coś wielkiego, z mackami na głowie, rzuca się prosto na niego, a w blasku księżyca błysnął krzywy nóż.

Jak to przeważnie rabiał jego organizm, alkohol niemal natychmiast wyparował mu z głowy. Zgięte nogi instynktownie się rozprostowały i od razu uderzył w napastnika. Wprawdzie go zbił z nóg, ale sam też zleciał z hamaka, i, wypatrując niespokojnie błysku metalu, od razu wierzgnął w piach, w nadziei, że sypnie atakującemu do oczu. Tamten rzucił się w bok i sięgnąwszy ręką o silnych, chwytnych palcach, złapał Harknessa za szyję - druga uniosła nóż. Jack chwycił tę drugą rękę z całej siły i pchnął w tył, zakładając, że ból zmusi Nautolanina, by puścił broń.

Zanim jednak zdążył na dobre stracić oddech, napastnik zwiotczał naraz, a ręce mu opadły. Mocne ramię odciągnęło go w bok i kapitan spojrzał w rozbawione oczy Kanana Jarrusa.

\- Lecą na ciebie - powiedział młody i wyrwał tajemniczemu zbirowi nóż z ręki. Potem pochylił się i spytał go ostro:

\- Czego chcieliście od nas?

Teraz dopiero Jack zorientował się że pod hamakiem Kanana leży nieruchomo dwóch innych Nautolan, i z nowym respektem spojrzał na chłopaka. Dobry był, do licha! Jack uważał się za niezłego w walce wręcz, no, może niekoniecznie po pijanemu, ale jednak... Ale to było naprawdę niezłe. Kim, do diabła, byl ten typ?

\- Słucham - ponaglił Jarrus i Nautolanin (szlag, to był jeden z tych, którzy w barakach przytrzymywali ojca Keah) stęknął boleśnie.

\- Kasy - wykrztusił. - On. Ma kasę.

\- Serio? - spytał Jack cierpko. - Wystarczyło poprosić, dupku. Dałbym ci. Co ci przyszło do głowy, żeby z nożem na ludzi... Przecież widziałeś, że nie jestem specjalnie przywiązany do pieniędzy. Ani kurde do niczego.

Oczy Nautolanina wydawały się przez chwilę jeszcze większe.

\- Aha... - szepnął z nagłą rewerencją. - Więc jednak.

\- Co znowu, do cholery? - warknął Jack, tracąc resztki cierpliwości.

A Nautolanin odpowiedział:

\- ...Jedi...

* * *

\- Że co? - spytał Jack, odrobinę ogłupiały. - Słuchaj, ja jeden raz w życiu widziałem na oczy Jedi. Na ekranie w knajpie. Jak ją rozstrzeliwali.

\- Je obie - poprawił Kanan, takim jakimś głosem, że Harkness spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie i zdziwił się: chłopak był blady jak trup. - Pamiętam dokładnie, tego dnia, kiedy się spotkaliśmy.

Potem zwrócił się do Nautolanina, oschle:

\- Nie ma już żadnych Jedi, gościu, a Jack po prostu był dla was hojny. Ładna mi kurde gościnność, tak się odpłacać przybyszowi za hojność i życzliwość.

Należy przyznać, że Nautolanin wyglądał na nieco speszonego.

\- Jesteście... obcy - powiedział.

Jack westchnął.

No tak. Swoi i obcy. Obcy i swoi. Jeśli zaś obcy zachowywał się przyzwoicie, należało to wykorzystać, tak? Zawsze tak było, a nasilało się wtedy, kiedy władza zachęcała do partykularyzmów i do animozji. Nużące. Cholernie nużące. Doktor - Doktor też reagował na ten objaw tak samo: znużeniem. Jack zastanowił się, ile do licha razy Doktor widział dokładnie ten sam schemat, i zrobiło mu się jakoś tak smutno, co zapewne miało też i coś wspólnego z faktem, że wciąż był nietrzeźwy.

Może dlatego zrobił to, co zrobił. Wyciągnął mianowicie z kieszeni trzy żetony, nie patrząc na nominały, wręczył zdumionemu napastnikowi i oświadczył:

\- Idź się napij za nasze zdrowie z kolegami, jak się ockną. Po drugiej stronie żółwika najlepiej, kurwa twoja mać.

A potem zwrócił się do Kanana.

\- Chodźmy stąd, co? Rzygać mi się chce jak na nich patrzę.

Młody milczał, lecz nie zgłaszał żadnych protestów. Zgarnął z hamaka swoje rzeczy i ruszył za Harknessem przez plażę. No dobra, może chwiejnie nieco im się szło, ale kogo to cholera obchodziło.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że teraz to już są pewni, że jesteś Jedi? - spytał Kanan po dobrych dziesięciu minutach. - Według lokalnego prawa, za napaść z nożem miałeś prawo oberżnąć mu prawą rękę albo dwie macki.

\- Jeśli tylko mogę, unikam obrzynania ludziom macek - mruknął Jack. - Niech sobie myślą co chcą.

\- Doniosą na ciebie szturmowcom.

\- Na nas.

\- Na ciebie - powtórzył Kanan, głosem bez wyrazu. - Mnie tu już dawno nie będzie.

\- Dobrze uciekasz? - uniósł brew Harkness.

\- Rewelacyjnie.

\- Tak myślałem.

\- Doprawdy.

\- Doprawdy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę szli znowu w milczeniu. Nikt za nimi nie szedł, nikt ich nie próbował ścigać. Woda szumiała miarowo przy brzegu, zostawiając na piasku ślady jak srebrne druciki, z oddali niosły się stłumione odgłosy zabawy - znajdowali się teraz na całkiem pustej części plaży, bez barów i kolorowych lampionów, za to po ich lewej stronie gęstniał las, albo jakiś bardziej dziki park.

\- Idąc tędy za dziesięć minut znajdziemy się przy porcie - mruknął Kanan. - Promy na inne wyspy kursują całą dobę. Na Shaya-ni i Llavale są najbliższe turystyczne porty międzygwiezdne.

\- Jeśli przypadkiem nie masz lekkiej paranoi i na hasło "Jedi" faktycznie tutaj tak świrują, to jak myślisz, gdzie będą na mnie czekać? - spytał Jack.

\- Wszędzie. Przeszukają planetę - wyjaśnił Kanan nieco oschle. - I nie mam żadnej paranoi. Jeśli pamiętasz tamten holofilm...

\- Pamiętam doskonale - odparł chłodno Jack.

\- To tak, albo i gorzej, stało się ze wszystkimi Jedi. Wszyscy nie żyją.

Jack szedł znowu chwilę w ciszy, zastanawiając się.

\- Kim byli Jedi, wobec tego? - spytał w końcu. - Jakimiś... partyzantami? Rebeliantami przeciwko Imperium?

Jarrus po prostu go zignorował. Nie odpowiedział w ogóle, maszerował plażą przed siebie. Harkness nagle przypomniał sobie tak samo schyloną, ciemną, krótko ostrzyżoną głowę - odstające uszy - ręce zaciśnięte w pięści, wbite w kieszenie skórzanej kurtki.

\- Wszyscy nie żyją - powiedział Doktor z tym swoim niemożliwym półuśmiechem. - Zostałem tylko ja.

Jack o mało co się nie zakrztusił, gdy w jego wizji Doktor wyrzekł to zdanie głosem Kanana.

Który miał absolutną słuszność, jeśli chodzi o port promów oceanicznych. Po niedługim marszu otworzył się przed nimi widok szerokiego molo, obwieszonego jak choinka barwnymi światełkami, chwiejącymi się w nocnym wietrze. Dochodziła też do ich uszu muzyka - tym razem, pomyślał Jack, coś w rodzaju mieszanki nowoorleańskiego jazzu z awanturą z ciskaniem talerzami oraz medytacyjnymi pozytywkami mnichów z Roibi IV, z tamtej historii, kiedy Rose...

Potrząsnął głową i przyjrzał się uważniej przystani: na falach kolebały się przy molo dwie obszerne łodzie z silnikiem i jeden stosunkowo nieduży prom. Widać nocą nie było dużego ruchu. No dobra, to wyglądało obiecująco.

\- Okej - powiedział. -To ty pierwszy.

Jarrus zerknął na niego pytająco i Harkness pomyślał sobie, nie bez rozgoryczenia, że oto są oni dwaj, włóczędzy bez pomysłu na nic lepszego, i że chociaż na chwilę ich zwiało na jeden kurs, to nic prostszego, niż się teraz rozstać, jakby się nigdy nie spotkali i jakby jeszcze niedawno nie chlali razem, i wszystko.

\- No skoro twierdzisz, że będą mnie szukać, to zniknij stąd, zanim się zaczną kłopoty - wyjaśnił. - Bo po tym, jak już się zaczną, tłumaczenie, że mnie właściwie nie znasz, może się okazać problematyczne.

Jarrus roześmiał się i uścisnął mu dłoń.

\- Dzięki za wszystko, wobec tego. Powodzenia. Próbuj się wymanewrować na Zewnętrzne Rubieże, tam łatwiej zniknąć.

\- To ja dziękuję. Za pomoc i rady. Powodzenia i tobie - odparł Jack, zasalutowali sobie żartobliwie - i chłopak wskoczył zgrabnie na murek falochronu, i ruszył w stronę portu. Po chwili zniknął mu z oczu.

Samotność zaskoczyła praktycznie natychmiast, jakby ktoś pstryknął przełącznikiem. A przecież ten smarkacz nie przyklejał się jakoś przesadnie, nie był ani o oczko bardziej niż normalnie sympatyczny, cały czas na bezpieczny dystans. Jak niby takie towarzystwo miałoby chronić przed samotnością?

Ale może to był ten pusty brzeg i noc, i szum oceanu, i ostentacyjnie radosna muzyka i... i strzały? Jack zaklął, chwycił swoje rzeczy i puścił się biegiem w stronę portu.

  
  



	6. 6. Hotel na godziny

Szturmowców było, ohoho, ponad dwudziestu, w tym oficer. Plus dwóch cywili gdzieś w tle. Plus wystraszony nadzorca promów. Trzech szturmowców trzymało broń skierowaną wprost na Jarrusa. Jeden przyciskał go nogą do desek mola. A jeden kopał z rozmachem.

Typowe.

\- Gdzie jest Jedi, gówniarzu!

\- Pogięło was z tym Jedi? - spytał młody z irytacją (o ile można być zirytowanym, kiedy ktoś cię kopie w kolano). - Nie ma żadnych Jedi.

\- Był z tobą, nie zaprzeczysz! - wrzasnął szturmowiec.

\- Był ze mną przygodny znajomy, z którym się już rozstałem - całkowicie prawdomównie oświadczył Jarrus, ale oczywiście są takie typy, które mniej interesują fakty, a znacznie bardziej - własne fiksacje.

\- Gadaj, gdzie Jedi! - szturmowiec pochylił się, chwycił prawą dłoń młodego i ostro szarpnął za mały palec, aż chrupnęło, a Jarrus krzyknął.

Jack westchnął i już miał wkroczyć do akcji, kiedy między szturmowców wszedł jeden z cywili, a kiedy odchrząknął i zrzucił kaptur, Harkness o mało co się nie zakrztusił, bo zobaczył przed sobą znajomą twarz.

\- Chwileczkę - powiedział lekarz z Promenady. - Jakby intrygująco nie wyglądała ta odwrócona ortopedia, zeznając o Jedi miałem na myśli właśnie tego chłopaka. Jego towarzysz, fakt, zachowywał się osobliwie. Był bardzo hojny wobec obcych ludzi i niespotykanie przenikliwy. Ale to jeszcze nie jest przestępstwo.

\- Nie samo w sobie - zgodził się dowódca.

\- No właśnie. I chociaż na waszym miejscu sprawdziłbym i jego, to prawdziwym Jedi jest moim zdaniem ten tutaj.

Dowódca szturmowców skinął na podwładnego, który puścił rękę Kanana.

\- Dlaczego pan tak uważa, doktorze? - spytał.

\- Bo zatamował krwotok u mojej zranionej pacjentki, praktycznie tylko patrząc na jej rękę - oświadczył lekarz. - Spłoszył się, kiedy to zauważono. Na moje uwagi odpowiedział wymijająco. Jestem absolutnie pewien, że z medycznego punktu widzenia to było coś niemożliwego, zwłaszcza u kompletnego medycznego ignoranta.

\- Jaki jesteś miły - mruknął Kanan, oddychając ciężko i próbując rozprostować opuchnięty palec. Jego ruchy wyglądały jednak najwyraźniej podejrzanie dla szturmowca, który spuścił mu na dłoń obcas ciężkiego buta.

\- Kriff! Co jest z wami! - Jarrus zachłysnął się i podwinął dłoń pod brodę. - Nie robiłem nic nienormalnego, ścisnąłem ją mocno, jak kazali, nie...

\- No dobra, nie bić go na razie - polecił dowódca, nie słuchając. - Skuć i zaprowadzić do więźniarki, tam podać podstawową chemię. Przesłuchamy go w bazie. Przeszukać i zabezpieczyć teren.

W skąpym świetle chwiejących się na wietrze kolorowych światełek Jack zobaczył - niewyraźnie - jak dwaj szturmowcy podnoszą szorstko Kanana do pionu i wykręcają mu ręce na plecy. Nie ma czasu, zdecydował z westchnieniem, i nie zastanawiając się więcej, wyciągnął pistolet i zaczął strzelać.

Zupełnie nie wziął pod uwagę tego, jak absolutnie przerażający będzie jego zmodyfikowany Webley w świecie, gdzie używało się blasterów, i to przeważnie ustawionych na ogłuszenie. Nikt, absolutnie nikt, nie był przyzwyczajony do tej ilości krwi. Czysty szok spowodował, że Jack zyskał dobrych kilkanaście sekund przewagi, a Jack umiał bardzo wiele zrobić z kilkunastoma sekundami przewagi, dobrym kopem i błyskawicznie przeładowywalną bronią.

No i był oczywiście także młody, który bynajmniej nie stał jak dupa, tylko błyskawicznie skorzystał z szansy i wkrótce sam wyglądał jak miniaturowe tornado, wykorzystując łokcie, kolana i kajdanki zapięte na prawej, spuchniętej ręce. Bardzo kreatywnie.

Z oddali zaczęły dobiegać sygnały nadjeżdżających posiłków - ktoś mimo wszystko musiał zachować tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby je wezwać - kiedy Jack znalazł się oko w oko z absolutnie przerażonym lekarzem i chwycił go za kołnierz.

Zmierzył go długim spojrzeniem - lekarz skręcił się pod nim jak makaron świderek.

\- Ja... ja... - zaczął, ale Harkness nie miał ochoty słuchać tłumaczeń.

\- A wal się, chuju - powiedział sucho i przywalił draniowi w nos, a potem w skroń, aż tamten zwiotczał mu w garści.

\- Jack - powiedział zza jego pleców zdyszany głos Jarrusa. - Nie ma czasu.

\- Dobra - westchnął Harkness, cisnął lekarzem o pomost. Jego spojrzenie padło na kulącego się przy ławce nadzorcę promów.

\- Nie róbcie mi krzywdy! - wystękał. - Nic wam nie zrobiłem!

\- Wiemy, wiemy - powiedział Jack uspokajająco. - Weźmiemy tylko łódź. Zostawimy ją, jak nie będzie już potrzebna, nie martw się.

Nadzorca, blady jak ściana, pokiwał gorliwie głową.

Poniżej, za wydmą, błyskały światła wojskowych transporterów, rozległy się wołania, więc nie czekali już na nic więcej. Niemal jednocześnie wskoczyli do łodzi; Kanan rzucił tylko okiem na urządzenia i, przyciskając prawą rękę do piersi, lewą uruchomił sekwencję startu.

\- Wbij biegi - rzucił. - Ta dźwignia przed tobą.

\- Stać! Stać! - rozległ się wrzask za ich plecami i na deskach pomostów zadudniły ciężkie kroki, szczęknęła odbezpieczana broń.

Ale silnik już zaskoczył i wielka łódź ruszyła z rykiem silnika, pomiędzy fale, w ciemność.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Byli dobrzy.

Naprawdę dobrzy.

Żadne pościgi by ich nie mogły namierzyć; po godzinie osiągnęli sąsiednią wyspę, chwilę później następną. Zostawili tam łódź w przystani i Jack wypożyczył ślizgacz na kurs w jedną stronę w kierunku dużej, wulkanicznej wyspy nieco na zachód, gdzie znaleźli się o świcie. Był tam port - kontrolowany przez Imperium - i niewielka przystań rybacka z targiem owoców morza i ryb.

W przystani oddali ślizgacz droidom z obsługi, przemknęli na targ i w zamian za pomoc w rozładunku wmanewrowali się na statek poławiaczy mięczaków; przepłynęli nim przez blokadę na kolejną wyspę, gdzie z kolei Kanan zaczarował dwie pilotki prywatnego sportowego statku i za niewielką cenę niezobowiązującego flirtowania przez godzinę - wydostali się na okołoorbitalną stację z gigantycznym, bezcłowym centrum handlowym.

Tam uznali wreszcie, że będzie dość bezpiecznie, żeby zrobić coś z ręką Kanana, dotychczas po prostu mocno związaną i wetkniętą w rękawiczkę. Delikatnie mówiąc, nie było to rozwiązanie idealne. Poszli więc do dwóch osobnych aptek i zakupili bandaże w jednej, a okłady z bactą - w drugiej. Potem wynajęli pokój na godziny w jednym z hoteli - jednym z tych, w których automaty z antykoncepcją są większe niż automaty z napojami - i w końcu na chwilę odetchnęli.

Kanan osunął się na kanapę, zaś Jack - glebnął się na łóżko nie rozpinając nawet płaszcza.

\- Idź się umyj, jak jest okazja - wymamrotał. - Jak weźmiesz prysznic, załatwimy ci tę dłoń. A potem muszę coś zjeść. Kurwaaaaa.

\- Może być - zachrypiał Jarrus i zaczął lewą ręką grzebać w swoim worku za czymś czystym. Znalazł zmianę bielizny i podkoszulek, płaszcz zostawił, po czym powlókł się do maleńkiego odświeżacza, całe szczęście dość schludnego. Jack słyszał, jak posykując ściąga rękawiczkę z opuchniętej dłoni; chwilę tak słuchał, a potem z westchnieniem dźwignął się z łóżka i zapukał do łazienki.

\- Ej - spytał - porozpinasz się jedną ręką? To nie jest żadna niemoralna propozycja, uważasz.

Chwila ciszy.

\- No... miałem cię właśnie poprosić, żebyś mi w ogóle tę rękawiczkę pomógł zsunąć - przyznał niechętnie Kanan. - Sam się kurde boję, bo jeszcze zobaczę co jest pod spodem.

Drzwi się odblokowały, ale Jack by się i tak w środku nie zmieścił; wziął za to młodego za łokieć, drugą ręką chwycił za niepokojąco opiętą rękawicę i po prostu pociągnął za czubki palców, nie patyczkując się specjalnie. Kanan zaklął, na tyle kreatywnie, żeby Jack z szacunkiem zapamiętał kilka barwniejszych epitetów, po czym, bardzo zakłopotany, oparł się o ścianę.

\- Ja cię nie pieprzę, jakiegoś lodu by na to trzeba dać czy co - mruknął Jack, oglądając z przykrością odstający krzywo mały palec, podsinione na granatowo trzy paznokcie, czarne skrzepy krwi na przeciętej metalowym okuciem buta skórze. Wszystko było zapuchnięte aż miło.

\- Bacta będzie okej. Rozepnij mi jeszcze guziki, jeśli możesz - powiedział chłopak cicho i wystawił do góry mankiety koszuli.

Jack kiwnął głową w milczeniu.

Co miał mówić: nie bój się? A to była jedyna możliwa odpowiedź. Więc uznał, że lepiej się zamknąć. Sprawnie wyłuskał guziki z dziurek.

\- Buty? - spytał krótko.

\- Nie no, z resztą dam radę, dzięki - uśmiechnął się Jarrus krzywo i Jack cofnął się od drzwi odświeżacza. Zdeptane buty poleciały w ślad za nim, po chwili zaś spodnie i cała reszta zawinięta w koszulę.

Zanim drzwi się zamknęły, Harknessowi mignął tylko widok szczupłego, muskularnego ciała, ale szczerze mówiąc, bardziej zwrócił uwagę na koszmarny siniec na żebrach i boku, artystycznie przybrany krwawymi wybroczynami.

Super.

Zbadał pobieżnie hotelowy pokój: w szufladzie były antykoncepcyjne plastry, jakieś kapsułki - pewno podobngo przeznaczenia - i bezbarwny żel nawilżający w zapieczętowanej tubie. W małej szafce - dwa szklane pojemniki wody i dwie szklanki. Łóżko nie miało nawet pościeli, poza złożonym w kostkę jednorazowym prześcieradłem z czegoś podobnego do flizeliny. Na stoliku leżała cienka, plastikowa ulotka z podanymi sekwencjami wywołania recepcji, pogotowia medycznego, policji, i, większymi i bardzo kolorowymi literami, miejscowego baru z daniami na wynos.

Zatęsknił przez chwilę za frytkami... nie, zatęsknił za Doktorem i Rose, to oni jedli te frytki bez opamiętania... Wbił ręce w kieszenie i pewnie podszedłby do okna, gdyby pokój miał okno. Ale ponieważ nie miał, nalał sobie tylko wody i wypił powoli, a potem z nudów przeliczył, ile mu jeszcze zostało pieniędzy.

Zostały trzy tysiące... i... czterysta... osiemnaście kredytów. Hmm.

Dumał właśnie nad możliwością pomnożenia jakoś tej kwoty tak, żeby starczyło na podróż międzyplanetarną, kiedy odświeżacz znów się odblokował - jasny prostokąt w ciemnawym pokoju.

\- Wolne. Teraz ty - powiedział Kanan, przeczesując hotelowym grzebieniem rozpuszczone włosy. Jack drgnął, potem się ucieszył, a potem przypomniał sobie, że nie tak to miało przecież być.

\- Zaraz, na razie ręce umyję i zrobimy porządek z twoją ręką. Cholera wie, może jednak ktoś to musi fachowo zbadać.

\- Zobaczymy - zbył go Kanan, ale usiadł w każdym razie grzecznie na kanapie. Zapalili światło (zaczął z miejsca tykać mały licznik).

\- Dawaj rękę na stolik.

\- Auć, kriff!

\- No musiałem sprawdzić, czy to złamanie.

\- Złamanie, złamanie. Uwierz mi. Wybity staw, a nad nim złamanie. Umiesz to nastawić?

Jack spojrzał krytycznie na opuchliznę - mało co było sensownie widać. Psiakrew, jak nastawić coś takiego?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym nie - przyznał powoli. - Osobno bez żadnego problemu, ale taki syf powinien zobaczyć le...

Nie skończył - młody kiwnął głową i sam sięgnął lewą ręką. Chrupnęło ohydnie, Kanan zachłysnął się i skulił.

\- Zdurniałeś?! - warknął Jack.

\- Kriff-kriff-kriff - jęknął chłopak, zaciskając na chwilę powieki. - Okej. Okej. Dobra, to teraz obłóż to bactą.

Jack zerknął na niego z pewnym niedowierzaniem, potem obejrzał palec, pewien że zobaczy już tym razem jakieś wystające kości, ale Jarrus musiał mieć więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, albo doskonałe wprost wyczucie: jakoś nic gorzej nie wyglądało. Oczywiście, cholera wie, co tam sobie idiota właśnie spaprał, czego na razie nie było widać, ale, no cóż, jego ręka. 

Plastry, z jednej strony pokryte niebieskawym glutem, były wygodne do nałożenia i przylegały natychmiast; musiały też przynosić natychmiastową ulgę. Harkness owinął nimi ostrożnie cały staw i palec, i cały grzbiet dłoni młodego, który wyglądał, jakby tam w środku też coś było popękane, ale może to tylko przez ten obrzęk. Potem sprawnie nałożył na bok ręki lekkie usztywnienie i wszystko zabandażował - jego trenerzy i nauczyciele łkaliby ze szczęścia widząc, jak ślicznie mu to wyszło.

\- I twierdzisz, że to coś pomoże na złamania - powiedział powątpiewająco.

\- Tak jest - potwierdził Kanan, testując opatrzoną dłoń i krzywiąc się nieznacznie. - Jutro-pojutrze śladu nie będzie. No, ślad może, ale nie złamanie. Raz widziałem, jak na treningu dzieciak spadł z liny i pogruchotał sobie kolano. Kaszę tam miał w środku. Po tygodniu w bakcie wszystko było jak nowe. Oczywiście możesz sobie wyobrazić, że Imperium bardzo pilnie kontroluje rynek.

\- Jasne. To musiał być niezły trening. Wspinaczka?

\- Szermierka - wyszczerzył się Kanan.

\- Na linie? - Jack uniósł brwi w zdumieniu. - Co ty, w szkole cyrkowej byłeś?

\- Coś w tym rodzaju - odpowiedział Jarrus, a od skierowanego na samego siebie szyderstwa w tym potwierdzeniu aż dziw, że farba ze ścian nie zeszła.

Jack złożył resztę środków opatrunkowych i wsunął je do koperty z cienkiego, sztywnego plastiku, których używali tu zamiast foliowych torebek. Schował wszystko do swojego wojskowego worka, wyciągnął za to saszetkę z goleniem i kosmetykami.

\- Czymś takim się u was goli? - spytał Kanan z zainteresowaniem. - To na jakieś ogniwo?

\- Baterie - mruknął Jack. - Jak mi się skończą, wciąż mam brzytwę.

\- To jak się ogolisz, dam ci imperialną fajową tabletkę. Trzy tygodnie spokoju.

\- Okradnę cię z całego zapasu - zapewnił Harkness. - Zaczekaj, doprowadzę się do porządku, to pójdziemy coś zjeść.

\- Wrzucę ciuchy do hotelowego modułu, wyrzuć swoje bety, to pójdą jednym cyklem - Jarrus wciągnął swoje wysokie buty, potem związał włosy, więc Jack nie czekał dłużej; rozebrał się szybko i zamknął się w odświeżaczu. Naprawdę, jedzenie było już bardzo wskazane i nie było tu na co czekać.

Prysznice bez wody wydawały mu się cały czas dość dziwne, i brakowało mu tego specjalnego uczucia, kiedy gorąca woda była prawie nieprzyjemna, ale za to szczególnie jakoś oczyszczająca. Nie bardzo też wiedział, jak właściwie określić, kiedy się już jest czystym - wrażenie było i tak zupełnie inne, niż przy normalnym myciu. Pewnie więc siedział w odświeżaczu zdecydowanie za długo, ale w końcu zaczął wyglądać jak ludzie.

Wyszedł z łazienki - i zastał pokój pusty. Jego ubranie, czyste i złożone w kostkę, leżało grzecznie na stoliku. To samo płaszcz, worek, buty. Nie było natomiast jednego, co zaraz rzuciło się w oczy: trzech tysięcy czterystu kredytów.

Zostawił wszystkie na brzegu stolika i teraz zostało tylko osiemnaście.


	7. 7. Coś dogłębnie dołującego

\- Kurwa, kurwa, szlag - powiedział Jack z uczuciem, nie dlatego, żeby się przejął konkretnie pieniędzmi, ale... ale dlatego, że przecież... Kanan... nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto mógłby nawiać z forsą. Coś takiego było w tym gościu, że... że się wiedziało, że można mu zaufać.

Oczywiście, utalentowany oszust też emanowałby czymś takim, co Jack doskonale wiedział z wnikliwej introspekcji oraz licznych autobiograficznych wspomnień.

Ale jednak było mu przykro i jakoś tak niesmacznie.

Przez całe dziesięć sekund, po których zauważył, że tobołek Kanana leży nadal w rogu kanapy, schludnie spakowany, bo kiedy to już dostrzegł, roześmiał się nie bez ulgi.

\- Co kombinujesz... cyrkowcu? - spytał zamknięte drzwi pokoju.

Nie zostało mu raczej dość kasy żeby ją wywalać na żarcie, więc i tak nie miał dokąd iść. Być może ucięcie sobie drzemki nie było najbardziej rozsądnym pomysłem, biorąc pod uwagę, że kod do pokoju miał osobnik o chwilowo obniżonym poziomie wiarygodności, ale Jack odkrył, że ma to w dupie. Co mu mogli zrobić, zaaaaabić? Ooookraść? Hehe.

Rozłożył więc jednorazowe prześcieradło na łóżku, podłożył pod głowę tobołek, przykrył się płaszczem i zupełnie spokojnie udał się do spania, ustawiając w zegarku budzik na za półtorej godziny, kiedy to mniej więcej kończył się opłacony czas za pokój.

Nie minęło jednak wiele czasu - chociaż czuł się o wiele lepiej, prawie jakby przespał całkiem rozsądną ilość godzin - kiedy wyrwał go z drzemki rozbawiony głos:

\- Jack. Jaaaaaaaack. Musisz to zobaczyć! No weeeź się obudź, no. Ileż można.

Harkness jęknął rozpaczliwie i rozważył zastrzelenie natręta, ale potem dotarło do niego, że głos należy do Kanana. Który stał nad nim i się wydzierał, ale, co interesujące, nie próbował go szarpać.

\- Czego? - spytał więc, pozwalając swojemu głosowi zabarwić się odpowiednią ilością urazy.

\- No zoooobacz - przynaglił go Kanan, podekscytowany czymś jak dzieciak.

Jack otworzył więc w końcu oczy i usiadł, ziewając dyskretnie.

\- Czego? - powtórzył. - Kupiłeś sobie klocki?

\- Co? - spytał Jarrus, zbity z tropu.

\- No za tę kasę, którą rąbnąłeś ze stolika - wyjaśnił Jack, odrobinę wrednie.

\- Jaką... Rąbną... nie, no coś ty! - zielononiebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego z nagłym zrozumieniem, i z równie nagłym... czymś. - Nie, no co ty, nie ukradłbym... ci... niczego. Tak wiesz, żeby nie oddać.

_Dzieciak, no nie?_

Harkness westchnął.

\- Okej. Rozumiem, że w każdym razie ich... nie zamierzałeś nie oddać. Okej. No więc co sobie kupiłeś? Nie klocki?

Jarrus zacisnął wargi i rzucił mu lekko urażone spojrzenie.

\- Nie - powiedział i odsłonił coś, co leżało na stoliku.

Mianowicie, hmm... naprawdę duży stos pieniędzy. Czternaście równych stosików złotawych płytek.

\- Musimy uciekać? - spytał Jack, a kącik ust zadrgał mu mimowolnie.

Oczy Kanana rozświetliły się momentalnie tym samym entuzjazmem, co na początku.

_Dzieciak._

\- Nie. No skąd - powiedział. - Trochę pohandlowałem.

\- Czym, na litość? - spytał Jack, śmiejąc się już w głos.

\- No... tym i owym. Zauważyłem, że ceny przy lądowisku są znacznie wyższe, niż w głębi stacji, i kupiłem koło hotelu nautolańską biżuterię z pereł, sprzedałem w porcie, i tak zrobiłem kilka kursów, i z trzech tysięcy czterystu zrobiło się dwadzieścia dwa siedemset.

\- Znasz się na biżuterii? - uniósł brew Jack.

\- Pewno.

\- Z cyrku? - zabrzmiało to być może odrobinę ironicznie, ale był, do licha, pod wrażeniem i nie chciał, żeby to było aż tak oczywiste.

Jarrus spojrzał na niego przeciągle.

\- Nie - powiedział znowu. - Latałem przez miesiąc ze złodziejami biżuterii. Brali tylko... bardzo luksusowe zlecenia i przeważnie mieli fałszywe sztuki na podmianę. Popatrzyłem sobie, to nie takie trudne. A nautolańskie perły są łatwe do wyceny, chcesz, to ci pokażę.

Rzucił Jackowi na kolana wisiorek, połyskujący pięknie w półmroku.

\- Dotknij - powiedział. - Czujesz? Są takie jakby... elastyczne, ale nie do końca, no nie? Podrabia się je tworzywami sztucznymi, ale oczywiście wtedy nie widać warstw. Jeśli się je fałszuje oblewając plastikiem cienkimi warstwami, to inaczej twardnieją. Zobaczyłbyś różnicę w podróbce. No i teraz im bardziej nieregularny kształt, tym są cenniejsze, bo się z nich na ogół wyszywa haftowane naszyjniki. Regularne są pospolite. Na tym też można zarobić, bo nie wszyscy to wiedzą. Więc jeśli komuś się w porcie podobało szczególnie coś z tych regularnych, to sprzedawałem, że tak powiem, za cenę spodobania.

\- Złodzieje biżuterii? - Harkness przebierał lekko palcami po wisiorku: był niesamowity! Niezwykle... organiczny. Niczego takiego jeszcze nie widział.

\- Nie miałem zbytniego wyboru, kupili nas - mruknął młody z krzywym, raczej nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem. - Jak powiedziałem, nie na długo.

\- A ten wisiorek to na pamiątkę? - Jack rzucił go z powrotem; Kanan chwycił i schował błyskotkę w dużej, plastikowej kopercie.

\- Nie, to z ostatniej porcji, jaką teraz jeszcze mi się udało nabyć. Więcej niezorientowanych jubilerów już nie ma po tej stronie.

Kręcąc głową, Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko. Niezły był ten chłopak, ruchliwy jak jaszczurka, inteligencja aż w nim bulgotała, jak wrzący syrop. Skądś pamiętał taką rzutkość... kogoś mu przypominało to wewnętrzne rozwibrowanie.

\- No dobra, w porządku. Co teraz? - spytał.

Kanan oddał mu uśmiech.

\- No, proponuję sprzedać resztę i podzielić się po połowie.

\- Ty zarobiłeś.

\- Ty zainwestowałeś - wyszczerzył się Kanan.

\- Na pewno nie będę się kłócić - zamknął sprawę Jack. Schylił się, zawiązał buty. Tak, jak wcześnie było mu cholernie przykro, tak teraz cała sytuacja wydawała mu się zupełnie, no, urocza. Oooo tak. Kanan Jarrus miał masę niewymuszonego wdzięku...

Zaraz, zaraz.

 _Kupili nas złodzieje biżuterii?_ Jak, do kurwy nędzy, działała ta ich cholerna galaktyka?

\- Po co złodziejom biżuterii niewolnicy? - spytał.

\- No jak to, do odwracania uwagi - białe zęby Kanana pokazały się niby znów w tym samym uśmiechu, ale kolejny raz to był jakiś taki nieprzyjemny uśmiech. - Niewolnika się wpuszcza w pozorną robotę, a ponieważ zazwyczaj nie jest tak genialnie wyszkolony, jak sami złodzieje, to przeważnie ściąga na siebie straże. I umiera. Albo go aresztują. A nie wie o swoich panach tyle, żeby coś o nich powiedzieć obciążającego, nawet na torturach. W każdym razie w efekcie umiera.

\- Ty nie.

\- Ja jestem... dobry. Na tyle dobry, że to ich wykryli, nie mnie - zdecydowanie nieprzyjemny uśmiech.

\- Szkoła cyrkowa - zgadł Jack.

\- Szkoła cyrkowa.

Zamilkli; zajęli się dzieleniem kredytów: setka tu, setka tam.

Już prawie kończyli, kiedy zapiszczał budzik w zegarku.

To był zupełnie normalny dźwięk, mechaniczny, przypominający nieco pogwizdywanie małych silniczków - Jack używał go jako budzika, bo kojarzył mu się z Tardis, gdzie rankami rozmaite systemy witały Doktora (i jego towarzyszy) skomplikowanymi sekwencjami startowymi.

A na jego brzmienie Kanan Jarrus zerwał się, zrzucając sobie z kolan równe stosy kredytów. Jednym susem znalazł się obok pionowej, grubej rury, pod której osłoną przylgnął płasko do ściany, z blasterem gotowym do strzału w zaciśniętej lewej dłoni. Szeroko otwarte oczy omiotły pokój... a potem ręka z blasterem opadła, kliknęła blokada, broń uderzyła o deski. Kanan powoli osunął się po ścianie i usiadł na podłodze, przyciskając trzęsącą się pięść do ust.

Zdumiony i lekko wystraszony, Jack zamarł na chwilę bez ruchu, po czym starannie odsłonił nadgarstek i - na wszelki wypadek starając się robić to w widoczny sposób - wyłączył alarm.

Uuuuu, cholera.

\- To był mój budzik - powiedział spokojnie. - Przepraszam. Już wyłączyłem, okej? Jarrus, widzisz, wyłączyłem. W ogóle wyłączam mu dźwięk.

Matko jedyna, ależ ten gość miał rozpieprz w głowie. Gapił się przed siebie, a jego głośny oddech był tak nierówny, że człowiek z miejsca się denerwował, czekając na wdech - wydech -

wdech.

Sytuacja była oczywista jak szlag, Harknessowi z miejsca wszystkie kawałki łamigłówki ułożyły się w spójny i dojmująco smutny obrazek. Wymagające szkolenie militarne i szkoła cyrkowa? Poświęcenie i odruch służenia innym, taaak? Jedi, wojownicy, ale kojarzący się ludziom z oddaniem pieniędzy i nadnaturalnymi zdolnościami, hmmm? Zdrajcy Imperium, ścigani i zabijani? Stara kobieta i jej uczennica. I teraz - no, teraz.

\- Podejdę teraz, dobrze? - powiedział. - Usiądę obok.

Uznał, że niewyraźne kiwnięcie głową to dostatecznie wyrażona zgoda, więc przycupnął obok chłopaka.

\- Bierzesz jakieś leki? Trzeba podać ci leki?

\- Ja-jaja sobie robisz?

\- Okej. Pierdolnięta galaktyka. Jak mogę pomóc?

\- Skąd mam kurwa wie-wiedzieć? - szarpnięcie głową, spięte mięśnie, wciąż ten głośny, nierówny oddech.

_Fajno. Zawsze sam, tak?_

\- No dobra, to jak sobie sam pomagasz? - spytał Jack, jakoś tak dziwnie z góry wiedząc, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

\- A masz coś m-mocniejszego?

_No właśnie._

\- Nie - skłamał. - Staraj się równo oddychać, dobra? Możemy liczyć, czy będziesz się czuł jak idiota?

Kanan roześmiał się - okropny, zipiący dźwięk. Potem z trudem przełknął ślinę.

\- Będę się. Czuł jak idiota - powiedział i zamknął oczy.

\- Dobra. To po prostu rób to co ja.

Było w tym coś dogłębnie dołującego, że Jack miał na podorędziu calusieńki, gotowy zestaw mentalny do radzenia sobie z atakiem paniki. Jakby tego, psiamać, nie potrzebował, to by się na tym, psiamać, nie znał, prawdaż.

Jeszcze bardziej dołujące było to, że jak tak - niemal odruchowo - wskoczył w rytm uspokajającego ćwiczenia, trzy szybkie wdechy przez nos, jeden powolny wydech przez usta, sam się zaczął czuć spokojniej. Jakby tego, psiamać, nie potrzebował, to by się, psiamać, nie uspokajał.

Musiał przywołać się do porządku i przestać skupiać się, cholera, na sobie.

\- Ten dźwięk to był mój budzik, jasne? - powtórzył powoli. - Nic ci nie grozi. No, nie przez najbliższych parę chwil w każdym razie.

_Pewnie. Można gadać kojąco, byle nie jak kojący debil._

\- Brzmiało jak - jak - jak uruchamiające się droidy bojowe i jak blastery. Ich. Ich blastery.

No jasne. A spędzili noc na konfrontacjach, rosnącym napięciu, ucieczce, a co poniektórzy ostro oberwali. Doprawdy, nie było się czemu dziwić.

Jak się szczęśliwie składało, że mógł teraz przywołać - prawie słowo w słowo - różne rzeczy, które z taką łatwością mówiła do niego (i do zastanawiająco dużej ilości innych osób) Rose. _Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaraz poczujesz się lepiej._

Nikt tego Rose nie uczył, ale jakoś zdumiewająco się składało, że jej zdrowy rozsądek i dobre serce podpowiadały jej działania dziwnie zbieżne z zaleceniami terapeutów.

\- O, no widzisz, już lepiej. Dać ci wody?

\- Nie. Zimno.

Jack strząsnął z siebie płaszcz i zarzucił Jarrusowi na ramiona. Szlag. Facet wciąż się trząsł, wciąż był napięty jak struna. No, ale przynajmniej już nie sprawiał wrażenia, że zaraz zejdzie z niedotlenienia.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie masz przy sobie żadnej flaszki? - spytał po dłuższej, dłuuugiej chwili, już prawie normalnym głosem.

\- Absokurdelutnie - odparł Harkness stanowczo a fałszywie. - Chodź, pozbieramy te kredyty, okej? I ruszymy się stąd.

Drobne, powtarzalne czynności, taaaak? Rose, która brzmiała wówczas jak swoja przerażająca matka, też zalecała takie rzeczy. _Chodź, zmyjemy naczynia. Pozbieraj strzały, co? Poskładaj te vvobletugi w roczniki, zobaczysz, zrobi się przyjemniej._ A Doktor patrzył na to wszystko z założonymi rękami i nieodgadnionym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Jack potrząsnął głową i wyciągnął rękę.

\- Chodź - powtórzył. - Zbieranie wściekłej góry hajsu jest bardzo przyjemne.

Kanan parsknął krótkim śmiechem, tym razem już prawie pogodnie.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział z zakłopotaniem. - I tego. Przepraszam za tę scenę.

Jack wzruszył ramionami, żeby dać jasno do zrozumienia, że jaka znowu scena, skąd. A jednocześnie uniknąć wyjawiania, że doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, iż ma do czynienia z ocalonym z masakry Jedi. Może ostatnim.

Trzeba mieć, doprawdy, szczęście, żeby ciągle się wpieprzać w ostatnich ocalałych z masakry. Doktorze.

* * *

Zakłopotani, ale nie tak bardzo, jak być mogli, wymeldowali się w końcu z hotelu. Jack był już tak cholernie głodny, że miał niemal mroczki przed oczami i zastanawiał się, jak jego towarzysz jest w stanie wytrzymać. Ale może coś zeżarł jak biegał z perłami?

Znaleźli w pobliżu hotelu w miarę czysty handelek śniadankowy, jak nazwała go recepcjonistka, i zamówili tam solidną ilość jedzenia - głównie dla Jacka, Kanan bowiem przede wszystkim skubał pieczywo, pił kaf i gapił się w talerz.

\- Gdzie jest ta twoja anomalia? - spytał w końcu. - Można do niej dolecieć statkiem?

\- Można. Jest na planecie. Po mojej stronie także. Na dupnym kontynencie, po obu stronach.

\- No proszę - rzekł Kanan z namysłem.

\- Nie próbuj tam za mną tylko leźć - ostrzegł go Jack chmurnie.

\- Czemu nie? Ty już drugi raz się tu przedarłeś, a mnie tu nic nie trzyma - mruknął Jedi i upił łyk ze swojego kubka. - Przed chwilą sam twierdziłeś, że nasza galaktyka jest pierdolnięta, więc zakładam, że wasza jest... jakaś bardziej do rzeczy.

Jack roześmiał się szyderczo i mrocznie. O sancta simplicitas.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem - odparł. - Moja też jest bez sensu, tylko inaczej bez sensu, rozumiesz.

Kanan wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ale może tam mnie jeszcze nikt nie chce zabić? - spytał.

\- Jeśli tylko się zdradzisz, że jesteś z innej planety, nie mówiąc o galaktyce, to możesz być zupełnie spokojny, że zechcą - poinformował go Jack, a jego oczy pociemniały na wspomnienie niezliczonych przygód - z czasów Agencji, z czasów Doktora - kiedy ładował się w takie historie, czy to jako ofiara, czy jako widz. - Utknąłem, widzisz, w bardzo prymitywnej epoce. Kogoś takiego jak ty zamęczyliby tam i jeszcze twierdzili, że to dla dobra nauki. Zawsze tak robią.

Kanan przekrzywił głowę i Jack przypomniał sobie, poniewczasie, że rozmawia z bardzo inteligentną bestią, i że facet precyzyjnie jak laserowym wskaźnikiem połączył w sekundę gorący ton jego głosu i znaczenie słów, i doskonale zrozumiał, że Jack mówi o swoim własnym doświadczeniu.

\- Czy... twój gatunek... ma więcej, niż jedno życie? - spytał Kanan ostrożnie, uprzejmie; jakby przede wszystkim nie chciał powiedzieć niczego niestosownego ani obraźliwego.

\- Nie twój interes - burknął Jack mimo to i nałożył sobie więcej gotowanych jajek w pięknym, seldynowym kolorze. Kanan uśmiechnął się.

\- A więc nie - powiedział. - Tacyśmy się wyjątkowi spotkali, nie ma co.

\- Ano - Jack nie miał zamiaru niczego ułatwiać, po prostu zjadał w milczeniu przez dłuższy czas, od czasu do czasu rzucając spojrzenia na swojego towarzysza. Już nie był taki blady, jak przy wychodzeniu z hotelu, dobrze. W ogóle lepiej wyglądał.

Ech, kogo Jack chciałby tu oszukiwać - całkiem dobrze wyglądał.

Szkoda, że nadchodził wielkimi krokami nieuchronny moment, kiedy musieli się rozstać.

Nadchodził z pewnością, bo gdyby nie nadszedł, musieliby chyba rozważyć... co dalej. Może: co dalej razem zrobią.

A Jack miał dziwną pewność, że to nie leżało w możliwościach Jarrusa, tak myśleć o wspólnych z kimś planach, i że każdziuteńki element zdania "co dalej razem zrobią" byłby dla niego jak z kosmosu.

\- No nic - powiedział w końcu, bo nie było sensu tak siedzieć i odwlekać nieuniknione. - To jak, do portu?

\- Do portu - potwierdził Kanan bez zdziwienia i bez protestu, za to z uśmiechem. - Poszukamy czegoś... stosownego.

\- I możesz sprzedać resztę pereł.

\- Albo ty je weź. W swoim świecie, jak będziesz ostrożny, zrobisz na nich dobry interes - rzekł trzeźwo Jarrus. - A ja, jak widziałeś, jestem w tym dobry.

\- Widziałem. Dzięki, wobec tego - uśmiechnął się Jack i zagarnął do swojego tobołka podane mu kilka drewnianych pudełeczek.

I co tu dużo mówić - rozstali się w tym porcie, częściowo dlatego, że pojawili się tam szturmowcy i zaczęli przeszukiwać statki, i w końcu pozostały już tylko takie dwa, które mogły wychodzić do startu, i...

Każdy z nich wybrał inny, w innym kącie hangaru.

Nawet, właściwie, nie powiedzieli sobie do widzenia.

  
  


Za trzecim razem, kiedy Jack Harkness spotkał Kanana Jarrusa, obaj byli... w towarzystwie.


	8. 8. Zielona

Dokładnie mówiąc, wysoki facet z kucykiem, o którym doktor Owen Harper jeszcze nie wiedział, że nazywa się Kanan Jarrus, był w towarzystwie niewiarygodnie pięknej, zielonej dziewczyny w kombinezonie mechanika, oraz nadaktywnego robota o pomarańczowej... pokrywce... Jack natomiast leżał na stosie wypchanych toreb ze śmieciami segregowanymi, zaś krew sikała mu z tętnicy w pachwinie przez palce wyżej wspomnianego doktora Owena Harpera, który przez trzymany w zębach standardowy pakiet medyczny Instytutu Torchwood powtarzał:

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa - i interesującym, błyskającym na niebiesko urządzeniem pochodzącym wprost z najbardziej nielegalnych schowków Torchwood, zamykał ranę najszybciej, jak potrafił.

Znajdowali się w ciemnawym zaułku, oświetlonym jedną, kiwającą się stereotypowo na drucie lampą, i w pierwszej chwili nie zauważył wcale trzech postaci, które pojawiły się zza węgła (droid trzymał w jednym ze swoich chwytaków płaski wihajster, który - jakby w konkurencji dla efektownego sprzętu medycznego Owena - co jakiś czas migał i robił Ping!)

\- Stój! - półgłosem nawoływała dziewczyna.

\- Czekaj, to tutaj - odparł facet z kucykiem i wyrwał się do przodu. Po czym zatrzymał się jak wryty wśród worków na śmieci. Ku zupełnemu oszołomieniu Owena, który odwrócił się na moment, błyskawicznie oceniając ewentualne zagrożenie. A następnie zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na Jacka, powiedział raz jeszcze "Kurwa", ale już bez takiego przynaglenia w głosie - i opuścił zakrwawione ręce.

\- Nie żyje? - spytała półgłosem zielona, zatrzymując się tuż obok. Owen wzruszył ciężko ramionami, mierząc ich nieufnym spojrzeniem i zastanawiając się, jak do licha zapobiec pytaniom, a było pewne, że one padną, jak tylko Jack znowu zerwie się na równe kopytka. A może ich wszystkich zastrzelić?

\- Zaczekaj - odparł facet, przygaszony, ale... Ale wyglądał jakoś tak, jakby czegoś się spodziewał. Owen skrzywił się. Jaka do cholery była szansa, żeby w obcych stronach po drugiej stronie pojebanej anomalii trafić z wykrwawiającym się Jackiem w sam raz na ludzi, no, ludzi i ludziopodobnych, którzy go znali? A może... a może to był ten cały... Doktor? Nie wyglądał jak na zdjęciach z akt, ale też, do licha, mógł właściwie wyglądać dowolnie, no nie?

\- Jesteś... Doktorem? - spytał, odrobinę oskarżycielsko.

\- Nie, nie - odparł obcy - ale możemy pomóc, mamy bactę, możemy...

Owen uniósł brwi i popatrzył na niego z niechęcią. Nie Doktor. No to pewnie tylko ktoś od tego... Fulcruma, w typie z porywami empatii, a to znaczy, że niech się lepiej odwali.

\- Przecież nie żyje - powiedział i zerknął na zegarek. Jakieś, no, można obstawić z minutę, może mniej...

\- Tak, ale... - facet zawahał się i spojrzał na Owena przeciągle. - Znasz go?

Owen o mało co się nie roześmiał. JEGO o to pytali?

\- Nie twój interes - powiedział sucho. - Najlepiej, żebyście po prostu spadali.

\- Słuchaj, bo ja go znam - odparł obcy niecierpliwie. - Jestem prawie pewien, że go znam. Sprzed paru lat.

\- Taaak? - spytał Owen podejrzliwie. - No więc jeśli go tak obaj znamy, to co?

\- To jest to kapitan Jack Harkness i jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem to, czego mi o sobie w ogóle nie opowiedział, to nie jest martwy, albo zaraz przestanie być martwy. Chyba, że ta jego... właściwość, o której wcale z nim nie rozmawiałem, jakoś się wyczerpuje.

Zielona piękność zrobiła wielkie oczy.

\- W co ty się znowu wkopałeś? - spytała. - Cóż to jest za historia?

\- Wyjaśnię ci potem, okej? Teraz...

I zanim Harper mógł odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją i jakoś się pozbyć lokalsów, Jack usiadł, kaszląc słabo.

\- Co to znowu był za... - zaczął ochryple, ale potem jego wzrok padł na faceta z kucykiem. - Kanan... jakżeż to było... Jarrus? Co ty tutaj do ciężkiej niespodziewanej robisz?

Facet zaczął się śmiać i wyciągnął rękę.

\- Niesamowite, nie? - powiedział. - Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek cię jeszcze zobaczę.

Jack rozejrzał się i uniósł brew na widok toreb na śmieci; potem zaś zobaczył zieloną dziewczynę i jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

\- Cześć, jestem Jack Harkness. A ty? - uśmiechnął się szeroko, swoim najbardziej uroczym uśmiechem. Owen westchnął i zaczął wycierać ręce w chusteczkę higieniczną.

\- Widmo Dwa - odparła krótko zielona i potrząsnęła włosami... nie, ożeż kurde, ona wcale nie miała włosów tylko jakieś takie macki. No pięknie, teraz Jack się od niej nie odczepi żadnym sposobem.

\- Miło mi cię poznać - powiedział oczywiście. - A to jest doktor Owen Harper.

Owen machnął do nich niezobowiązująco ręką, ale Widmo Dwa i tak ją uścisnęła z sympatycznym skinięciem głowy.

\- Wszystko wskazuje na to, że do was właśnie przysyła nas Fulcrum - powiedziała. Dzięki Bogu, brzmiała raczej konkretnie, a Harknessa performance przyjęła z życzliwym rozbawieniem. Ciekawiej wyglądał za to facet z kucykiem, który na całe to szczerzenie się nagle zastygł z półuśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

\- Fulcrum. Hasło: granulat rydonium, cokolwiek to jest - potwierdził Jack i wreszcie przyjrzał się sobie z pewnym smutkiem. - Powiedzieli nam, że będziemy mogli przechować się u Widm, ale gdziekolwiek mieszkacie, przez miasto w tych ciuchach chyba nie mogę iść.

\- Nie przesadzaj - powiedział, odrobinę sucho, Kanan Jarrus. - Jest już po godzinie policyjnej, ciemno, a lądowisko niedaleko. Pytanie, czy możesz chodzić? Ta rana...

\- Już jej nie ma - zapewnił ich Jack. - Pokazałbym, ale nie mam pojęcia, jakie macie podejście do rozbierania się w zaułkach.

Owen zauważył, że oboje obcy wymienili spojrzenia. Jakby. No cóż. Zakłopotane. Psiamać, to wyglądało na bardzo wczesny etap love story albo coś jeszcze bardziej koszmarnego.

\- Roboczo załóżmy, że negatywny - powiedziała niemal natychmiast Widmo Dwa. - Jeśli mówisz, że możesz się ruszać...

\- Całkowity reset - Jack podniósł się jednym ruchem i poprawił na sobie zachlapany krwią płaszcz. Całe spodnie i przód koszuli miał czarne i sztywne od krwi. - Damy radę.

\- Świetnie - Widmo Dwa nie traciła czasu. - Jeśli macie przy sobie jakieś rzeczy...

\- Tylko to co przy sobie - Jack rozejrzał się, a potem wzruszył ramionami. - To była... niezaplanowana podróż.

Kanan roześmiał się w końcu i klepnął Jacka w ramię.

\- Bardzo mi to do ciebie pasuje - powiedział. - No to chodźcie wreszcie, bo w końcu nawet tutaj zajrzy jakiś patrol.

  
  


No i wyszło na to, że Jack z Jarrusem się znają. Sprzed... sprzed kilku lat dla Jarrusa i stu kilkudziesięciu dla Jacka. Interesujące, że obcy nie byli jacyś bardzo zdziwieni, że takie rzeczy są możliwe. Musieli tu mieć równo pokręconą tę swoją Galaktykę.

Mieli zaparkowany tuż za miastem statek - a Owen nigdy jeszcze nie był w środku statku kosmicznego, i to takiego, w którym ktoś by w tak oczywisty mieszkał. Od jednego ze wsporników do samotnego, pokręconego drzewa (albo czegoś w tym rodzaju) biegł solidny sznur, na którym wietrzyły się koce! Kanan zgarnął je po drodze, a tymczasem robot otworzył szeroką rampę z przodu wehikułu.

\- Zapraszam - powiedziała Widmo Dwa i pierwsza weszła do ładowni. Oczywiście Jack również i w statku kosmicznym czuł się jak u siebie w domu; swobodny i rozluźniony, posyłał wciąż zielonej pannie uśmiechy i zagadywał o to i owo - sądząc z jej wyrazu twarzy i chętnie udzielanych odpowiedzi, zadawał bardzo dobre pytania.

Trudno byłoby Owenowi udawać, że nie czuje się trochę jak piąte koło u wozu... Póki nie zauważył, ze złośliwym nieco zadowoleniem, że odrobinę rezerwy dało się też zauważyć u Jarrusa, a także - u pomarańczowego robota.

Widmo Dwa przydzieliła każdemu z nich po kajucie - naprzeciwko siebie - dała pościel i objaśniła, gdzie co jest. Potem zaprosiła ich do kuchni na kolację. Jack przeprosił ich na chwilę i poleciał umyć się i przebrać. Owen bez wahania zabiłby za coś, co tu mieli zamiast pralek: najwyraźniej ciuchy wychodziły z tego po bardzo krótkim czasie, pachnące i wyprasowane, co graniczyło z czarami.

\- Muszę dostać schemat tego urządzenia - oświadczył. - Jak już praca w Torchwood zrobi ze mnie wrak człowieka, opatentuję to na Ziemi i będę obrzydliwie bogaty.

\- Żaden problem, ściągnę ci dane raz-dwa - odparł Kanan, wyciągając rzeczy Jacka z modułu. Łupnął pięścią w drzwi prysznica. - Jack! Ciuchy!

Harkness, oczywiście, bezobciachowo wylazł z pomieszczenia, świecąc golizną. Owen wywrócił oczami, ale Kanan się tylko roześmiał i pokręcił głową.

\- Przy damie używaj ręczniczka - poradził. - Albo z nią dyskutuj o kulturowych wyjątkach, bo ja nie będę.

\- Tak jest, panie kapitanie - wyszczerzył się Jack, ale nie trafił. Kanan podniósł palec do góry.

\- Nie, absolutnie nie. Ja tu jestem tylko załogą. Rządzi pani kapitan.

\- Widmo Dwa jest kapitanem? - upewnił się Owen.

\- Tak, i właścicielką statku - kiwnął głową Jarrus. - Dobra. Owen, schematy po obiedzie?

\- Nie spieszy się. Chyba. I tak, z tego co rozumiem, czekamy na wiadomość od Fulcrum.

W kuchni zjedli razem kolację. Miny gospodarzy wskazywały na to, że dla gości specjalnie się postarali, ale spory garnek zawierał po prostu rodzaj potrawki w zawiesistym sosie. Owen z zainteresowaniem próbował identyfikować wyławiane z talerza kawałki warzyw i mięs o... nieznanym... smaku, ale poddał się po chwili i wrąbał dwa talerze, zagryzając przaśnym pieczywem. O rany, to naprawdę była przygoda życia. Różne rzeczy się zdarzały w Torchwood, oczywiście, ale odwiedziny w innej galaktyce, na innej planecie, jedzenie obcych, zielonoskóra Widmo Dwa... Która w zaciszu swojego statku wkrótce przedstawiła się jako Hera, co brzmiało zdecydowanie przyjemniej, niż kryptonim używany na zewnątrz.

\- Fulcrum nie mówi, jak długo potrzebujecie się u nas przechować - powiedziała. - Ani dlaczego. Nie musicie mi tego mówić, mogę spokojnie czekać na instrukcje Fulcrum, ale jeśli możecie, powiedzcie, czego się możemy spodziewać. Imperium? Piraci? Kartele? Huttowie?

Owen wgapił się w nią z niepokojem.

\- To tyle ich tu jest do unikania? - spytał.

\- I więcej - zapewniła go Hera. - Przed kim uciekacie?

\- Obcy - wyjaśnił Owen, na co Jack roześmiał się wesoło.

\- Doktor Harper ma doświadczenie tylko z ziemskimi warunkami dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, gdzie są tylko ludzie albo obcy - wyjaśnił. - Ale chodzi o to, że w pobliżu naszego skrótu do waszej Galaktyki jest... obszar, gdzie często się zdarzają... spotkania z istotami pozaziemskimi. Zazwyczaj kończy się to fatalnie dla przybyszy, ale tym razem skończyło się bardzo źle dla naukowej jednostki wojskowej, która ich zwykle więzi i kroi na kawałki, bo obcy zaatakowali. Wprawdzie miałem ochotę usiąść sobie u nas po drugiej stronie globu wygodnie i popatrzeć, jak Amerykanie jedzą swoją żabę...

\- Co jedzą? - spytała nieufnie Hera.

\- No, jak zbierają owoce własnych uprzedzeń i ignorancji, ale przypomniałem sobie na szczęście o skrócie i uznałem, że lepiej go nie narażać. Nie potrzebujecie tutaj jeszcze naszych awantur ani niczego, no nie? No i zgarnąłem Owena, i pojechaliśmy do Roswell, znaczy właśnie w pobliże skrótu, i obie strony konfliktu uznały, że między sobą się dogadają, a najbardziej nie lubią jednak nas. Więc uciekliśmy przez skrót.

\- A po drugiej stronie natknęliśmy się na potyczkę miejscowych z oddziałem tego waszego Imperium - uzupełnił Owen, niezadowolony, że Jack skupia na sobie całą uwagę atrakcyjnej dziewczyny.

\- Otóż to. Jestem prawie pewny, że po naszej stronie sprawy pójdą teraz ku lepszemu i można się pewnie spodziewać dialogu, ale tutaj chyba odruchowo stanęliśmy po stronie gorzej uzbrojonych...

\- Bardzo mi się to podoba - zaznaczyła Hera i popatrzyła na Harknessa przyjaźnie.

\- ...I była z nimi grupa takich dość poważnie zamaskowanych istot, na czele z kimś, kto o sobie mówił Fulcrum, które nas skierowały do was. Tylko że czekanie spokojnie w mieście trochę nam nie wyszło.

\- Kto was zaatakował?

\- Bandyci jacyś - prychnął Jack. - Myślę, że ich przepłoszyliście. Pospolite rzezimieszki, tylko że dużo ich było trochę.

\- No tak. Z tego rozumiem, że od rejonu tego... skrótu musimy się trzymać na razie z daleka - podsumowała Hera.

\- Fulcrum ma dać znać, kiedy się zrobi bezpiecznie - potwierdził Owen.

Kanan wstał bez słowa, pozbierał naczynia i wsadził do... czegoś jak głęboka szuflada, co robiło za zmywarkę. Odłożył resztki jedzenia do... czegoś, co tu mieli zamiast lodówek i schludnie poskładał wszystko inne na miejsca. Potem zaparzył herbatę.

\- Coś mocniejszego? - spytał go Jack, mrugając.

\- Jeśli masz ochotę - Kanan zakrzątnął się wokół szafki, z której wyciągnął dwie butelki. Poszperał za czarkami, z których najwyraźniej piło się tu alkohol. - Hera? Owen?

A teraz jeszcze alkohol obcych! Był smaczny, obłędnie... inny. Niesamowite.

\- Zajebiste, no nie? - zauważył zaraz jego zainteresowanie Jack. - Długo pamiętałem tę flaszkę, którą obaliliśmy z Kananem na... na... Fun Ambrose?

\- Glee Anselm - poprawił Kanan, uśmiechając się lekko. - Bo też to była chyba najdroższa flaszka w kurorcie.

\- Ręka się zagoiła ładnie? - spytał Jack, a Jarrus zamachał prawą dłonią: Owen zauważył, że mały palec lekko odstaje.

\- Złamane i źle złożone, i krzywo się zrosło - orzekł natychmiast. - Po tej flaszce żeście opatrywali czy co?

\- Coś w tym rodzaju - powiedział Jack. - Nie pamiętam już szczegółów. Cholernie dużo lat minęło jednak. Pamiętam jakiegoś lekarza skurwysyna. Najwyraźniej mam szczęście do takich.

\- Piękny komplement, jestem wzruszony - pochwalił go Owen sarkastycznie. - Jak chcesz, Kanan, mogę ci to złamać i poprawić na równo, w trzy dni będzie całe.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi - wzruszył ramionami Kanan. - Jakbym się chciał bawić w takie rzeczy...

\- Jak chcesz.

\- Nic mi nie opowiadałeś o kapitanie Harknessie - Hera uśmiechała się, kręcąc głową.

Kanan łypnął na nią spod brwi.

\- No, bo to było takich kilka spokojnych dni - powiedział. - Spotkaliśmy się, pogadaliśmy, potem każdy poszedł swoją drogą.

Jack prychnął z niedowierzaniem.

\- To były spokojne dni? - spytał. - To co w waszym świecie uchodzi za wściekłe tornado? Mnie się wydawało, że było wściekłe tornado. Zaraz, była jakaś śliczna panna, co ją twój niedoszły teść dźgnął nożem...

\- Dłutem - poprawił Kanan, odrobinę oschle.

\- I potem nawiewaliśmy motorówkami przez wyspy, i wszystko.

\- Wakacje na plaży - zapewnił go Kanan.

\- Chodziłem zygzakiem.

\- Ale na dwóch nogach.

\- Ciągle ktoś chciał nas zabić!

\- Oj, raz czy dwa.

Jack roześmiał się i poklepał Kanana po plecach.

\- I co, znowu znalazłeś sobie miejsce w przelocie?

Jarrus na te słowa spojrzał Harknessowi nagle prosto w oczy.

\- A nie - powiedział. - Nie w przelocie.


	9. 9. Komunikacja międzyludzka

Jack wparł się solidnie między drabinę a gródź, chwycił mocno za uchwyty paki, którą mu kazali chwycić, i uśmiechnął się, patrząc, jak Kanan zabezpiecza skrzynie szerokimi, magnetycznymi listwami. Łapał równowagę jak cyrkowiec, co z miejsca przypomniało mu tamte żarty o szkole cyrkowej. A piękna pilotka, przepędziwszy ich bardzo stanowczo z kokpitu, dawała naprawdę ostro czadu, wirując między seriami, dokującymi wokół orbitalnej stacji jednostkami i kosmicznym śmieciem, podrywając swój piękny statek do manewrów, które Jack nazwałby bez wahania niemożliwymi. Nie mogli tu strzelać, właśnie z powodu stacji orbitalnej. No, nie żeby Imperium się tym przejmowało - kilka cywilnych jednostek uszkodził krzyżowy ogień i Hera ze swoim robotem stawała teraz na głowie, żeby wydostać się tam, gdzie nie mogli niechcący zaszkodzić innym. I robiła to niesamowicie.

Och, pokazałby to chętnie Doktorowi, którego TARDIS wciąż gdzieś skrzypiała, coś jęczało rozpaczliwie, w coś się waliło młotkiem... Hera nie doprowadziłaby "Ducha" do takiego stanu. Jack zatęsknił nagle bezsensownie za Doktorem i Rose, Rose z listy ofiar z londyńskiego Torchwood, żywą i roześmianą...

Nie. Nie teraz. Nie nigdy.

Może dlatego tak go uderzyło, jaką dobrą ekipę tworzą razem ci obcy, razem ze swoim nienormalnym robotem. Ooo, to nie była jeszcze ta wspaniała współpraca, jaka się czasem zdarzała, kiedy ludzie zgadywali swoje intencje w pół słowa i w ogóle niemal nie musieli niczego mówić, po prostu działali razem jak zestrojeni przez zegarmistrza. O nie.

Ale - oboje byli już teraz niesamowicie dobrzy w tym, co robili. Tak jak teraz. Hera latała naprawdę jak anioł, Kanan wydawał się być zawsze o ułamki sekundy przed gwałtownym zwrotem, zawsze o krok przed czymś spadającym na skos przez ładownię. I nieustannie się komunikowali i sprawdzali - najpewniej przy okazji ucząc się nawzajem swoich sposobów działania i możliwości. Ciekawe, czy robili to świadomie.

Pewnie nie.

Wreszcie Kanan odebrał od niego uchwyty paki i przymocował ją zgrabnie do grodzi.

\- Dzięki - powiedział, lekko zdyszany. - Z tym cholerstwem zawsze jest problem. Zdążyłbym przed startem, ale nie spodziewaliśmy się, że Imperium tak prędko się połapie, gdzie jesteście.

\- Ja też nie - przyznał Jack. - Fulcrum jakoś nie podał danych statystycznych, a moje się tu nie sprawdzają.

\- Mimo że gromadziłeś je...

\- Marne sto parędziesiąt lat.

\- Frustrujące.

\- Cholernie.

\- Wyglądasz stanowczo młodziej niż sto parędziesiąt lat.

\- Dzięki. To przez mój krem na noc.

Roześmiali się, ale Jack, tak jak i za poprzednim razem, nie miał specjalnej ochoty opowiadać tak o sobie ze szczegółami. O ile zresztą pamiętał, obaj z Jarrusem nie byli specjalnie napaleni na zwierzenia.

Co może o tyle szkoda, że Jarrus... zmienił się przez tych kilka lat. Cztery? Pięć? W tym wieku to jeszcze jest cała epoka. Cholera, czas zatarł w pamięci Jacka wiele szczegółów poprzedniego spotkania, niektóre rzeczy wydawały się kompletnie nieprawdopodobne i nawet nie umiał powiedzieć, czy to dlatego, że wszystko mu się już mieszało.

Pewnie tak.

Ale pamiętał dobrze te zielononiebieskie, przyciągające uwagę oczy, i cień, który nigdy ich nie opuszczał. Ten cień, hmm, ustąpił - trudno było, żeby się człowiekowi oko nie rozświetliło, kiedy pojawiała się Hera. Jack rozumiał doskonale, że Kanan Jarrus mógł kompletnie stracić głowę dla takiej dziewczyny.

Była zdumiewająco piękna, a Jack miał dużo czasu, żeby się dobrze nauczyć, co jest naprawdę piękne w kobietach. Była piękna tym typem zdumiewającej urody, która nie potrzebuje absolutnie żadnej oprawy. W usmarowanych ciuchach mechaniczki, w sztywnych od smaru rękawicach, bez efektownych ubrań ani biżuterii - a Jack miał dużo czasu, żeby się dobrze nauczyć, jak one wiele znaczą - była piękna. Jej głos, dobór słów i tonu, konkretny i rzeczowy, i przejęty zarazem - były piękne. Jej zręczne ruchy, jej szczupłe i wysportowane ciało - mogło się człowiekowi w głowie zakręcić. Gdyby ta dziewczyna chciała kogoś zaczarować i włożyła w to choć odrobinę wysiłku - psiakrew, nieduże miasteczka mogłyby maszerować za nią jak za szczurołapem z Hameln.

No więc nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że Jarrus zgłupiał na jej punkcie. Jakby miało to być choć trochę bardziej oczywiste, musiałby sobie to wytatuować na czole.

Ha! Coś mu się przypomniało. Statek wywinął beczkę, w ładowni wszystko zagrzechotało złowieszczo, ale nic się nie obluzowało.

\- Czy Hera goli brwi? - spytał z zainteresowaniem. - Wyglądają na tatuaż.

\- Bo to jest tatuaż - wyjaśnił Kanan, unosząc swoje własne, szerokie i ciemne brwi, i chowając szybko narzędzia do bezpiecznej skrytki. - Jej gatunek nie ma włosów, ale większość kobiet tatuuje sobie brwi, często też powieki i lekku.

\- A lekku to te cudne macki.

\- Te macki.

Jack pokiwał głową, trzymając się drabiny oburącz, tak kurczowo, jak tylko mógł.

\- Pewnie ludzkie kobiety mają dylemat: czy lepiej byłoby mieć włosy na głowie, czy nigdy nie musieć depilować się wszędzie indziej - powiedział. - Oczywiście zakładając, że macie do tego takie samo podejście, jakie obecnie panuje na mojej Ziemi.

\- Skąd wiesz, że obecnie na twojej Ziemi nie jest pięćset lat później? - spytał Kanan nieco sztywno, a Hera wyrównała lot. - Nie mam pojęcia jak działa ten cały skrót. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem z rozmów przy kolacji, zaniosło cię ostatnio w przeszłość, tak?

\- No, niestety tak - przyznał Jack. - Ale wiesz, musiałem zaryzykować. Owen polazł za mną, więc nie mogłem tak po prostu dać mu umrzeć, jeśli dało się coś zrobić. Za dużo cholernych razy mi się zdarzyło, że się nie dało, i kurczę jakoś tego nie lubię.

\- Zrozumiałe - skinął głową Kanan i wspiął się błyskawicznie na galeryjkę. - Hera, wszystko gotowe.

\- Świetnie - rozległ się uroczy głos z komunikatora. - Zgubiliśmy ich, skaczę w nadświetlną.

\- Piąteczka, pani kapitan - Kanan uśmiechnął się lekko i schował komunikator.

\- A co z tą depilacją? - spytał Jack, głównie dlatego, że zmiana tematu wydała mu się znacząca.

I słusznie: chłopak skrzywił się, zacisnął wargi. Cholernie ładnie mu się układały te wyraziste usta nad niedużą, starannie przystrzyżoną bródką. Ktokolwiek zainspirował ten look, chwała mu. Pewnie Hera.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy znalazłbyś wiele kobiet, które by czegokolwiek zazdrościły Twi'lekankom - wyjaśnił Jarrus. - Jej rasa, a kobiety to już w ogóle, jest nagminnie sprzedawana w niewolę. Ich planety w większości pod okupacją. Praktycznie od dwóch pokoleń wojna. Tak że myślę, że skala problemów jest zdecydowanie, no, nie ta.

Jack westchnął: no tak. To właściwie, psiamać, było do przewidzenia.

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć - powiedział ze smutkiem. - Dobrze, że się nie wyrwałem z pytaniami do Hery.

Jarrus kiwnął głową w milczeniu; Jack podążył za nim do czegoś w rodzaju salonu.

Gdzie przywitał ich blady jak śmierć Owen Harper, siedzący sztywno w wiklinowym fotelu.

\- Przypomnij mi kiedyś te chwile, Jack - powiedział - jak będę kiedyś znowu narzekał na to, jak prowadzisz.

  
  


Kiedy w końcu udało im się wywinąć i wylądować bezpiecznie w dziurze na jakiejś zapomnianej przez wszystkch asteroidzie na skraju odludnego systemu, zmęczona Hera z miejsca położyła się spać, pozostawiając kokpit pod nadzorem Kanana.

\- Obudź mnie, gdyby się coś działo - powiedziała znużonym, bezbarwnym głosem. - Albo jeśli odezwie się Fulcrum.

\- Oczywiście - skinął głową. - Byłaś wspaniała, Hera. Wyśpij się dobrze.

Uśmiechnęła się powściągliwie i już jej nie było. Jack przysiadł leniwie na jednym z tylnych foteli kokpitu.

\- Skąd się wziąłeś na jej statku? - spytał. - Sprawia wrażenie raczej... samowystarczalnej, no nie?

Kanan rzucił mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

\- Nawet bardzo - przytaknął. - A ja po prostu miałem szczęście.

\- Znalazła zastosowanie dla twoich umiejętności ze szkoły cyrkowej? - uśmiechnął się Jack krzywo.

Jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, tym razem długie i niespecjalnie entuzjastyczne.

\- Przyjęła mnie do załogi - odpowiedział Kanan wreszcie. - Słuchaj, czego ty właściwie chcesz? Czemu się tak dopytujesz, przecież nawet... nie jesteś stąd, po co się wpieprzasz w nie swoje sprawy?

\- Zawsze to mówię, kapitanie H. - potwierdził Owen. - Wścibstwo to paskudna przywara, wiesz?

Jack roześmiał się swobodnie.

\- Tak mi zostało. Ciekawość, nic więcej. Można powiedzieć, że to tak z życzliwości.

\- Mniej więcej tak samo rozkoszne, jak wkręcanie komuś śrubokręta w ucho - Owen pomachał na Harknessa wskazującym palcem. - Ja się tam już zorientowałem, że ta okolica się raczej średnio nadaje na domek z ogródkiem, wnuki i żyli długo i szczęśliwie, każdy kto nie z reżimem pewnie ma zasrany równo życiorys, to po cholerę się w to mam jeszcze ja pakować. Widzisz jaki jestem taktowny? Bierz ze mnie dobry przykład.

\- Wal się - poradził mu Jack. - Słuchaj, Jarrus, możesz sobie wyobrazić, że przez sto parędziesiąt lat tak jakby dużo ludzi spotkałem.

\- I nie tylko - wtrącił Owen.

\- I nie tylko. Ale przez ten czas już trzeci raz wrypałem się w tą waszą galaktykę i trzeci raz władowuję się na ciebie. To jest kurde przeznaczenie, które z całą pewnością wkrótce ugryzie mnie w dupę. Czego się dziwisz, że próbuję się zorientować, z której strony? Poza tym przywitałeś mnie raczej sympatycznie.

\- Zanim go zacząłeś wypytywać - podsunął życzliwie Harper.

\- Zamkniesz się czy nie? - spytał go słodko Jack, po czym zwrócił się znowu do Kanana: - Wiesz, nie pamiętam już wielu szczegółów z naszego ostatniego spotkania, ale jedno pamiętam: że jesteś Jedi, i że to niedobrze.

\- Czym? - spytał z zainteresowaniem Owen, na wszelki wypadek wyciągając pistolet.

\- Schowaj to może, bo jak wystrzelisz i trafisz w ścianę, to przez dziurę próżnia mózg ci wyssie - nawet nie patrząc, Jack położył dłoń na lufie. Potem zerknął na nieruchomo siedzącego Jarrusa. - Jestem zdumiony, że ty we mnie z niczego nie celujesz.

\- Celuję w brzuch Owena - wyjaśnił Kanan i wyciągnął zza fotela blaster, którym pomachał z zimnym uśmieszkiem.

\- Kurwa, ludzie - stęknął Harper, lekko zieleniejąc. - Wiecie w ogóle, jaki to jest syf, rany postrzałowe jamy brzusznej?

\- Wiem - odpowiedzieli chórem, po czym rzucili sobie nawzajem taksujące spojrzenia.

\- Aha - odrzekł sarkastycznie Owen. - Świetnie. Co to jest Jedi i dlaczego niedobrze jest nim być?

Kanan milczał zajadle, ale Jack odezwał się natychmiast:

\- Coś w rodzaju, hmm, templariuszy, tylko więcej efektów specjalnych. Niedobrze nimi być, bo ich tu zabijają. Zabili.

\- Oprócz niego. Fajnie.

\- Nie jestem Jedi - wycedził Kanan przez zęby. - Byłem tylko uczniem. Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego.

Jack przyjrzał mu się ironicznie.

\- Ale jakbyś takie rzeczy opowiedział tutejszej policji, to by się raczej obśmiali - zgadł. - Sądząc po tym, że, o ile dobrze sobie przypominam, nie użyłeś tego argumentu, jak cię złapali.

\- Czego ty do cholery chcesz, Harkness? - Kanan zawinął młynka blasterem. - Oprócz tego, że wyraźnie ci się marzy wpierdol?

\- Niczego, mówiłem ci - wzruszył ramionami Jack. - Po prostu lubię wiedzieć, na czym stoję. A przez parę ostatnich lat przekonałem się, że nie stać mnie na luksus przejmowania się, co dla kogo jest niemiłe i niewygodne, jak mi potrzeba pewnych informacji. I w ogóle na luksus przejmowania się.

Niespodziewanie dla wszystkich Jarrus się roześmiał. Schował blaster, nie oglądając się nawet na pistolet Owena.

\- No jasne - powiedział. - A teraz wyszczerzymy jeszcze kły i zaryczymy groźnie. A potem sto pompek w ładowni. W ogóle sobie idźcie stąd, dobra?

Jack zamrugał, zbity z tropu, więc Kanan wyjaśnił sarkastycznie:

\- Strasznie jesteśmy wszyscy nieufni, nie? Trzęsiemy się ze strachu że nas znowu ktoś w najlepszym wypadku wydyma, a w najgorszym... no wiecie. Możesz, Harkness, zrobić założenie, że nikt na tym statku, może poza powalonym droidem, nie będzie próbował ci robić krzywdy i nie musisz nam tu budować żadnych pieprzonych taktyk przetrwania?

\- Ile ci zajęło, zanim sam żeś zrobił takie założenie? - spytał Jack ostro.

\- Nie wiem, kurwa, bo jeszcze mi się nie udało - warknął Jarrus.

Jack roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie.

\- Świetnie - powiedział. - Pasuje do tego, właśnie sobie przypomniałem, ślicznego podręcznikowego ataku paniki przy naszym poprzednim spotkaniu.

Owen Harper sapnął z niedowierzaniem i palnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

\- Uprzedzam, że jak przejdziecie do porównywania długości fiutów to idę spać - uprzedził.

Zapadła raczej nieprzyjemna cisza. A potem Jack wstał gwałtownie, aż fotel się zatrząsł, zakręcił się na obcasie i wyszedł.

Byłoby jeszcze lepiej, jakby w tym cholernym statku były jakieś drzwi, którymi dałoby się trzasnąć.

  
  


\- Sorry za ten blaster - wymamrotał Kanan, a minę miał przy tym tak skruszoną, że Owen roześmiał się, wbrew sobie rozbrojony.

\- Nie rób tego więcej - poprosił. - Nie wiem, jak ta wasza broń się zachowuje w akcji, ale podejrzewam, że nie dlatego jej używacie, że nie robi krzywdy.

Kanan uśmiechnął się krzywo i zakręcił bronią na kciuku.

\- Oprócz tego, że blaster z miejsca ci przypieka ranę i bardzo rzadko coś mocno krwawi, nic miłego nie umiem o nim powiedzieć - potwierdził. Potem przeciągnął się i wstał z fotela. - Wszystko ustawiłem, pójdę sobie zrobić kafu. Tobie też, czy idziesz spać?

\- I zostawić Harknessa luzem grasującego po tym statku z tobą? Już pewnie - prychnął Owen. - Albo się to skończy mordobiciem, albo was rankiem zastanę bzykających się na drabinie, a żaden z tych scenariuszy nie będzie moim ulubionym.

Kanan zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. Wcisnął ostatnie ustawienie na konsoli.

\- Nic się nie martw, jestem bardzo, bardzo grzeczny i robię tylko to, na co mi pozwala pani kapitan.

\- Aha - mruknął Owen, który nie lubił też i tego scenariusza, kiedy ktoś mu się zwierzał i na wszelki wypadek robił się opryskliwy, jak coś mu wyglądało na temat do zwierzeń.

A facet wyglądał na takiego, co by miał tematy. Jeśli wierzyć ocenie Jacka i był ocaleńcem z jakiejś większej masakry, nic dziwnego. Przy czym Owen, jakby ocalał z masakry, wolałby osobiście zabukować sobie miejsce przy jakiejś, no, chętniej rozkładającej nóżki pani kapitan. Albo przynajmniej takiej z dobrze wypełnionym barkiem. Ale czy to człowiek właściwie miał realny wybór w życiu? Pierdyknęło w gościa aż przykro, gołym okiem widać, no i świeczka mu w dupę. Nawet jeśli mówił z pewnym... rozgoryczeniem.

Ale ponieważ rozgoryczenie zwykle groziło zwierzeniami, Owen zmilczał, wyszedł z kokpitu za gospodarzem, po czym zdecydował, że napije się jednak tego kafu.

Kaf był dobry - chociaż przez to niejasno irytujący, jakby był w nim jakiś składnik, którego zawsze brakowało ziemskiej kawie, ale niemożliwy do zaobserwowania i naśladowania. Owen szczerze się cieszył, że nie było z nimi Ianto Jonesa. Chłopak mógłby nie przeżyć, że coś wyciekające podejrzanie z walniętej pięścią, rzężącej maszyny w czystej, lecz dalekiej od luksusu kuchence, może być o całe nieba lepsze, niż jego najbardziej natchnione kreacje wsparte najlepszym sprzętem, na jaki było stać Torchwood.

Sączył więc napój ze swojego kubka, obserwując, jak Kanan szybko i zręcznie sprząta jakieś jeszcze dotąd nieposkładane rzeczy i zamyka jakieś urządzenia, które z miejsca zaczęły mruczeć pracowicie.

\- Dużo roboty na takim statku? - spytał Owen leniwie.

\- Jak wszędzie - Kanan zamknął przegródkę czegoś błyskającego pomarańczową diodą i usiadł sobie z kubkiem kafu. - Pracowałem w takiej kupie miejsc, że... no wiesz. Były takie, gdzie miałem stać i wyglądać groźnie pół wieczoru, a były takie, że trzeba było machać łopatą w deszczu szesnaście godzin na dobę, więc...

\- Jasne - skinął głową Harper, który w całym swoim życiu nie machał łopatą w deszczu nawet jednej godziny. Nie zdążył jednak spytać, co jeszcze ciekawego można robić w tych okolicach poza machaniem łopatą i groźnym wyglądaniem, bo nagle statek zatrząsł się... rozległo się głuche uderzenie... i coś łupnęło potwornie w jednym z bocznych luków.


	10. 10. Jagnięcina na dziko

Hera, w biegu zaciągająca paski pancerza, zderzyła się niemal z nimi w korytarzu - a z ładowni, powiewając płaszczem, nadbiegł Jack.

\- Macie więcej blasterów? - spytał, machając swoją bronią.

Kanan rzucił mu coś chwyconego naprędce z jakiejś skrytki, ale Owenowi już się nic nie dostało.

\- Mierz uważnie i nie przebijaj ścianek - warknął zatem Jack.

\- Kanan, co jest? - Hera ścisnęła w ręce swój zgrabny blaster.

\- Nie wiem, ale zabrzmiało mi jakby ktoś przy nas zadokował i próbował wysadzić lewą śluzę.

\- Mnie też. Cholera! Musieli mieć najnowsze maskowanie, a to oznacza imperium albo kogoś, kto ma imperialny sprzęt. Szlag.

\- Idę przodem, ubezpieczaj mnie. Panowie, bądźcie w odwodzie i słuchajcie, czy ktoś nie próbuje niczego z innej strony, bo...

Nie kończąc, Kanan wsunął się, przyklejony plecami do ściany, w boczny korytarzyk, z którego jednocześnie zaczął wydobywać się dym. A później - kakofonia dźwięków i sieć czerwonych rozbłysków, i krzyki.

Hera, która pchnęła do korytarza pustą skrzynkę, teraz używała jej jako osłony i zasypywała strzałami zadymiony korytarz. Owenowi wydało się, że usłyszał, jak Kanan klnie (kreatywnie). Nie miał jednak zbyt wiele czasu na nasłuchiwanie, bo nagle z drugiej strony rozległ się podobny do pierwszego huk i również od drugiej śluzy zaczął napływać gryzący dym.

W tym momencie przez korytarz przejechał droid, który musiał wreszcie wypiąć się z modułu ładującego, gdziekolwiek on był - i wydając jakieś absurdalne dźwięki władował się prościutko w ten dym.

Wkrótce dobiegły stamtąd również krzyki i strzały, ale zanim Jack i Owen mogli się tam rzucić - ucichły. Było teraz jasne, że główny atak przebiega jednak od strony lewej śluzy. Droid wynurzył się z dymu, połyskując złowieszczo i Harper zadrżał: koszmarne... coś... wyciągało przed siebie sztywno metalowe, czarne chwytaki, w których trzymało uroczyście dwa jakby dłuższe blastery przypominające z grubsza pistolety maszynowe. Na obydwu były wciąż zaciśnięte czyjeś gładko ucięte dłonie w rękawiczkach i białej zbroi.

Koszmar zwrócił się do niego, ale zanim zdążył zacząć wrzeszczeć - rzucił mu pod nogi jeden z blasterów i zatrajkotał coś nagląco.

\- Założę się, że każe ci się uzbroić - rzucił Jack, który sprawdził już, czy nic się nie dzieje w głównej ładowni, a teraz zerkał, jak sobie radzą gospodarze.

Radzili sobie. Chyba. Nic nie było widać, a w niedługim przecież korytarzu wciąż było słychać strzały - niektóre dochodziły niemal do nich za róg, rykoszetami, jak puszczone przez jakiegoś dupka fajerwerki, które się przewróciły i zaraz komuś spalą szpilki.

Nagle jednak Hera krzyknęła boleśnie, Kanan zawołał jej imię - i Jack nie czekał już na nic więcej, tylko po prostu skinął na droida, chwycił broń i zanurzył się w dymie.

\- Kurwa - rzekł Owen i na wszelki wypadek nie pchał się za nim, obserwując pilnie zejście do ładowni i drugi korytarzyk, w którym dym już opadł i coraz lepiej było widać okaleczone ofiary upiornego robota.

Owen postanowił, że nigdy się nie położy spać w tym wariatkowie, nie zalutowawszy wpierw drzwi na głucho.

Na razie jednak ścisnął obcą broń w ręku, mając nadzieję, że przyciska się i pociąga za to samo co w przyzwoitych kręgach ziemskich.

Ktoś wybiegł wprost na niego, a ponieważ miał na głowie hełm - Owen odruchowo strzelił (ha! przyciskało się jak należy!). Usunął się - w porę, by nie zostać rozjechanym przez robota, w morderczym szale tratującego leżącego.

\- Jezu - sapnął Harper, a robot zaskrzeczał triumfalnie i wrócił wprost w dym. Następny pojawił się Jack, zataczając się po ścianie i rzężąc - typowe - więc Owen sprawdził, że więcej zaszkodzi niż pomoże próbując mu uratować życie i tylko złożył go wygodnie pod ścianą, żeby żadna powalona puszka nie przejechała mu po płaszczyku.

Potem zapanowała kompletna cisza.

\- No fajnie - stęknął Owen i bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie przyjrzał się sytuacji.

Nie była za dobra. Jeśli coś wywaliło im oba luki w miejscu pozbawionym atmosfery, to gwarancja oferowana przez zadokowane po obu stronach statki czy inne ustrojstwa wydała się mu nieco... niewystarczająca. Czy któreś tam z gospodarzy było przytomne? Niech cholera weźmie wszystkich tych pajaców, co się naoglądają filmów i potem myślą, że mogą ryzykować, bo to przecież tylko postrzał w nogę albo utrata przytomności.

Klnąc i mamrocząc, zapuścił się w opadający dym w lewym luku. Uuuu. Pięciu martwych ludzi w białych zbrojach. Plus dwaj, nie, trzej w korytarzu naprzeciwko. I dalej w dymie, jeszcze dwaj. Bardzo nieżywi. Jeden chyba, kurwa, bez głowy, dzięki, robociku. I w końcu, przy rozprutym przejściu, jeszcze kilku, i nieruchoma pani kapitan, zasłonięta oczywiście przez swoją dzielną załogę, poruszającą się niemrawo po podłodze.

Owen napotkał nagle okrągły wizjerek w pomarańczowej kopułce robota niepokojąco blisko przed sobą: draństwo umiało gapić się znacząco lepiej niż większość cholernych ludzi.

\- Czego znowu? - spytał. - No przecież im pomogę, nie?

Nie było potrzeby nadmieniać, że głównie dlatego, że nie umiał stąd sam nawiać. I że Jack, jakby się obudził i zobaczył, że Owen nie pomógł, to by się raczej malowniczo zdenerwował.

Robot zaćwierkał z naciskiem i cofnął się, a Kanan Jarrus, oczywiście, jęknął jakże romantycznie:

\- Hera...

Przecież, że nie sałatka z ziemniaków. Owen chwycił faceta fachowo i, oglądając po drodze pobieżnie, odciągnął w bok i mało uprzejmie zwalił w coś przypominającego bezpieczną pozycję, gdzie mógł sobie spokojnie dyszeć i jęczeć ile chciał. Potem, nieco delikatniej, obejrzał sobie panią kapitan. Która oddychała, ale płytko, i się nie odzywała, co zapewne również u obcych nie wyglądało zachęcająco.

Dziwne to kurczę było, mieć tak przed sobą kogoś... obcego. Jej zielona skóra reagowała chyba jakoś inaczej na szok, nie była ani papierowo sucha, ani spocona, po prostu miękka i delikatna. Te jej macki na głowie - jedna była jakby osmalona w pobliżu nasady, tuż przy krawędzi pilotki, ale, oglądając uważnie, Owen nie zauważył, całe szczęście, żadnego zranienia. Na napierśniku było kilka smug, tak samo na naramiennikach. Żadna nie przebiła zbroi, fajnie. O! Na udzie zauważył przypalony ślad; materiał z jednej strony przywierał do skóry.

Robot trącił go i Harper już miał burknąć coś niegrzecznego, kiedy zobaczył, że właśnie wręczono mu coś jakby apteczkę. No pięknie! Więc może mordercze bydlę miało też jakieś niemordercze funkcje.

\- Ty, słuchaj - powiedział niepewnie, szarpiąc zamknięcie apteczki. - Rozumiesz mnie? Jak mnie rozumiesz, mógłbyś jakoś zabezpieczyć te... zniszczone... śluzy czy cokolwiek? Może je, no nie wiem, czymś zaspawaj. Żeby nas próżnia nie wyssała, rozumiesz. Mam znaczy nadzieję, że rozumiesz.

Robot przez chwilę jakby przyglądał mu się przeciągle, ale potem wyraźnie skinął swoją pomarańczową kopułką. Schylił się nad kapitan Herą i wydał z siebie długi, groźny dźwięk.

\- Jasne, jasne - pospieszył z odpowiedzią Owen. - Już ją opatruję. Nic jej chyba strasznego nie jest, ale już opatruję.

Robot znów przytaknął, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "tak właśnie zrób, koleś" - i odjechał, z rozpędem odpiłowując kółeczkiem końcówkę leżącego na podłodze długiego blastera. Na pewno. Na pewno znacząco.

Owen zadrżał lekko, a potem nachylił się nad nieprzytomną panią kapitan i zaczął, krzywiąc się nad paskami, zsuwać z niej spodnie od kombinezonu.

\- Lek... ku, lek... - zarzęził obok Kanan i wyciągnął rękę.

\- Jakich kulek znowuż? - zniecierpliwił się Owen i jednym ruchem odkleił materiał od brzegu rany na udzie Hery. Bardzo ładnie. Tętno w pachwinie... cholera, był sens w ogóle sprawdzać jej tętno, skoro ni chuja nie wiedział, jaka była dla niej norma? Ale... tak na czuja... nie brzmiało to... nienormalnie. I rana też wyglądała ładnie, czysto, nic nie fruwało ani nic, mięsień tylko draśnięty, obrzęk miejscowy. Czy u alienki mógł w ogóle robić jakieś... bezpieczne założenia? Na przykład czy tak, jakby w obecnych okolicznościach ustalił u ziemskiej kobiety, mógł uznać, że zemdlała z bólu? Ech. No.

W apteczce nie znalazł żadnych sensownych opatrunków, były jakieś... plastry do depilacji z niebieskim woskiem? Okłady? Przetrząsnął wszystkie przegródki, ale znalazł tylko kilka śmiesznych w dotyku bandaży i mnóstwo buteleczek opisanych nieznanym mu alfabetem.

Drżąca ręka nagle zacisnęła mu się na przegubie i Owen zakrztusił się w połowie przekleństwa.

\- Czego, Jarrus? - spytał niecierpliwie. - Zaraz się tobą też zajmę, nie histeryzuj.

\- Lekku. Ma-macki - odpowiedział mu nieco mocniejszy głos. - Ma w środku... częściowo... mózg.

\- Kurwa.

\- Tak. Rykoszet. Lekko. Niebieskie opatrunki na-na-na rany. W dużej bu...butelce więcej b-bacty.

\- Co to bacta? - spytał ostro Owen, ale na skoncentrowanej jak diabli twarzy Jarrusa pokazał się wyraz takiego wysiłku, że dał sobie spokój. Logicznie rzecz biorąc, przynajmniej wiedział, czym się opatruje, a to już było coś. - Dobra, zamknij się i nie ruszaj, już wszystko wiem.

\- Ale łżesz, Harper - odezwał się znajomy głos, zgaszony nieco, jak zwykle po, no, po zmartwychwstaniu. Jack, stał przed nimi, podpierając się o ścianę, i chociaż Owen nigdy nie czuł na jego temat specjalnego entuzjazmu, wyszczerzył się na ten widok jak idiota.

  


\- Zanim ten psychotyczny morderca na kółkach nas tu uszczelni, byłbym za tym, żeby zajrzeć do tego obcego statku i szybko pozabierać wszystko, co nie jest przybite - oświadczył Jack.

\- A to zaglądaj, bo ja tu muszę załatać bohaterów - Owen ujął przysmalony lek Hery w dłonie i zerknął na niego powątpiewająco. Niby co miał z tym teraz zrobić? Przyłożyć okładzik, usztywnić, nie usztywniać? - Znasz jakiś dobry wydział ksenomedycyny w Cardiff?

\- Zostaw ją, jak nie reaguje, a załataj Jarrusa, bo ktoś nas stąd musi zabrać jak najszybciej - mruknął Jack. - Dobra. Daj mi dziesięć minut na rekonesans.

Dysząc i sapiąc, Jack przekopał i przewlókł biało odziane ciała napastników do ich własnego statku, po czym zniknął w oświetlonej niebieskimi, przypodłogowymi lampkami śluzie. Owen westchnął. Na wszelki wypadek przyłożył jeden niebieski kompres do macki pani kapitan i ostrożnie go przybandażował; drugim opatrzył jej nogę, po czym rzucił spojrzeniem na jej załoganta.

Który właśnie windował się do pozycji siedzącej, chociaż po skroni ściekały mu grube krople potu.

\- Hera. Bezpieczna? He-era? - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Jezuuuu. Taką mam nadzieję - westchnął Owen i, pamiętając o poleceniu Jacka, wstał i pociągnął kretyna do mniej więcej stojącej pozycji. Podparł go solidnie ramieniem - drań był od niego wyższy i szerszy w ramionach - i zajrzał w twarz.

\- Żeby była bezpieczna, musimy stąd spieprzać, jasne? Kokpit - powiedział. - Posadzę cię tam, ty nas przygotujesz do startu, a ja się będę bawić apteczką. Co ty na to?

\- Dobrze. Hera? - odparł namolnie Jarrus. Aaaa! Człowiek miał ochotę wyć z tymi obsesjonatami!

\- Hera sobie ślicznie śpi - rzekł Owen jadowicie. - Opatrzyłem jak umiałem najlepiej. Zaufaj mi, okej? Jestem lekarzem. Jak mi stąd ładnie wystartujesz, przeniosę ją na łózio. Stoi i gra?

Facet posłał mu nagle jakieś takie surowe spojrzenie, ale skinął ze znużeniem głową i dał się dokopać i dopchać do konsoli pilotów.

\- Zabierz nas stąd w jakieś względnie bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie nas nie będą szukać żadni wariaci, okej?

\- To-było-miejsce-gdzie-mieli-nas-nie-szukać - wymamrotał Jarrus osuwając się na fotel. - Gwarancji nie ma. D-daj mi stima. Dwa.

\- Dobra, jestem! - wrzasnął z głębi statku Jack. - Panią kapitan gdzie położyć?

\- Gdziekolwiek - odkrzyknął Owen. - Ale czekaj, nie noś jej sa...

Przerwała mu eksplozja, która zatrzęsła statkiem.

\- Jaaaack?

\- Wszystko w porządeczku! - głos Jacka zbliżył się znacznie, w tle otworzyły się jakieś drzwi, zabełkotał psychopatyczny robot. - Zaspawane? Brawo, metalowy przyjacielu. Panowie? Startujcie stąd w cholerę jasną.

\- Co to jest stim? - syknął Owen.

\- Te podłużne zielone - odparł przez zęby Jarrus. - Domięśniowo.

Owen nie dyskutował, albowiem jasne było, że wie o tutejszej medycynie mniej, niżby sobie życzył. Miał wprawdzie mocne podejrzenia, że stim to jakieś straszne gówno, które ma człowieka postawić na nogi i tak trzymać, aż mu wysiądzie układ krążenia a mózg wyplynie nosem, ale czy miał zamiar się kłócić z kolesiem, który twierdził, że dzięki temu wszystkich ich być może nie zarąbią? Nie. Więc sprawnie podał dwa zielone sztyfty maniakowi, maniak się z miejsca wyprostował i zaczął wykonywać zborne ruchy i nie minęło pół minuty, a statek - odrobinę nierówno - startował już z miejsca.

\- Niezłe to paskudztwo - powiedział Owen z uznaniem, patrząc na coraz bardziej sensowne manewry wykonywane przez gospodarza. - Co w tym jest i jak szkodzi?

\- Zielonego pojęcia nie mam - burknął Jarrus. - Działa.

\- Twoje pięćdziesięcioletnie ja, podejrzewam, jakby się tu mogło pojawić, natłukłoby ci po uszach wszystkimi protezami i pompami.

Odpowiedziało mu parsknięcie.

\- Skąd w ogóle taka myśl, że będzie jakieś pięćdziesięcioletnie ja? - facet był wyraźnie ubawiony. - Daję sobie znacznie mniej.

\- Fatalista.

\- Jedi - sprostował Jack, tarabaniąc się do kokpitu. - Żyjący w pożyczonym czasie, nie pamiętasz? Położyłem panią kapitan w pustej kabinie obok naszych, na dolnym łóżku. Ma dobry puls, w każdym razie dobry dla większości humanoidów, lekko podniesioną temperaturę...

\- Prawidłowo - kiwnął głową Jarrus.

\- Położyłem jej okład na głowę, zdjąłem tę pilotkę... Co?

\- No... nie powinieneś był zdejmować, ale nic, wezmę to na siebie - mruknął gospodarz.

\- Nie trzeba - Jack poruszył brwiami. - Obudziła się jak to robiłem i o mało mnie nie zabiła. Przekonałem ją, że ma leżeć. Znaczy ja i rana na nodze.

\- Super - podsumował Owen i chciał jeszcze coś dodać o szczególnych talentach Jacka, kiedy statkiem szarpnęło - i gwiazdy przed ich oczami rozmyły się dramatycznie a uroczo w białe pasma.

  


Ledwo znowu zaparkowali, pod brunatnym nawisem jakiejś skały, osłonięci zwieszającymi się roślinami - a Jarrus poderwał się z miejsca i ruszył do korytarza. Zajrzał do kabiny, palnął się w czoło i przeszedł na drugą stronę.

\- To nie jej kabina? - spytał Jack. - Wybrałem taką, żeby miała nisko łóżko.

\- Dobrze. To moja.

Kanan otworzył drzwi tak cicho, jakby mechanizm umiał rozpoznać jego rękę i zastosować się do jego życzeń. Wsunął się do środka. Jack za nim, ale nie zakładał, że w ogóle zostanie zauważony, bo pan Beznadziejny Przypadek z miejsca osunął się na kolana i pochylił nad śpiącą Herą. Ostrożnie zdjął z jej leku kompres, przełożył na drugą stronę, gdzie żel był jeszcze w miarę chłodny. Potem delikatnie ujął jej dłoń, mierzył przez chwilę tętno.

\- Zaglądałem jej do oczu, pytałem o mdłości i wszystko - zaszeptał Jack. - Jeśli wstrząśnienie mózgu u jej gatunku objawia się jak u ludzi, to jest okej.

Jarrus jakby dopiero teraz go zobaczył - drgnął i obejrzał się; w półmroku kabiny błysnęły białka jego oczu. Jack uśmiechnął się, bo nagle przypomniał mu się wieczór na obcej planecie, hamaki rozwieszone wśród palm i te same oczy, zamglone alkoholem, ale tak samo czujne.

\- Dzięki. Chyba będzie dobrze.

\- Pewno że tak - powiedział Jack z przekonaniem. Umiał cholernie dobrze mówić z przekonaniem. - To jak, ty się też pójdziesz położyć? Owen cię opatrzył, no nie?

\- Jakoś, chyba - Jarrus nie ruszał się bynajmniej od koi, na której spała Hera, i wyglądało na to, że nigdzie się nie ma zamiaru wybierać. - Coś... robił. Idźcie spać na razie, Chopper nas przypilnuje.

\- Ty tu zostaniesz - wyrozumiale pokiwał głową Jack.

\- Ja tu zostanę.

Harkness wyszedł cicho z kabiny. Doświadczenie mu wskazywało, że nie ma co dyskutować z takimi przypadkami. Trzeba było je po prostu ignorować, a gdyby mieli z Owenem szczególnie miłosierny dzień, sprawdzą, kiedy typ odpłynie sam z siebie i gdzieś go gibną w wygodniejszej pozycji.

Harpera spotkał, co było do przewidzenia, w kuchni. W zdumiewającej komitywie z morderczym robotem pokładowym nachylali się - jeden nad blaszanką oleju silnikowego, drugi nad flaszką alkoholu.

\- Ej, opatrywałeś młodego czy mu się zwidziało? - spytał Jack.

\- Zwidziało - odrzekł Owen. - Żebra mu po prawej wystają jak z jagnięciny na dziko, ale zażyczył sobie czegoś, co nazwał stimami. Prawdopodobnie straszne gówno, bo działał po nim jak na dopalaczach, ale nic więcej nie zdążyłem na nim wymusić. Chcesz wiedzieć, kiedy padnie?

\- Tja - Jack usiadł na krzesełku i nalał sobie alkoholu do szklanki.

\- Niedługo. I co wtedy, kradniemy ich promik i próbujemy się dostać do siebie, czy jesteśmy szlachetni? - Owen uniósł szklaneczkę w górę. Nie zauważył, jak kopułka droida obraca się gwałtownie... I nawet nie zdołał zacząć wrzeszczeć, bo prawie połknął język, kiedy z robota wystrzeliła jakaś końcówka, poraziła go bezlitośnie i, uch, nie przestawała.

\- Robocie... Chopper! - przypomniał sobie Jack, na wpół przerażony, na wpół ubawiony (no bo powiedzmy sobie, to było strasznie śmieszne, jak Harper sam sobie takie rzeczy robił). - CHOPPER! On sobie tylko żartował, ej, jasne? Chopper! Żarty to były!

Robot, niechętnie, przerwał, ostatni raz dźgnąwszy jeszcze Owena, który podniósł się powoli, dysząc ciężko.

\- On jest... nienormalny! - poskarżył się ochryple. - Psychopata!

\- Obrońca - Jack pomógł mu wstać, chichocząc leciutko pod nosem. - Widzisz, jak dzielnie swoich... swojej załogi broni? Nie będziemy niczego kradli, droidzie. Zajmij się spokojnie czym tam ci potrzeba, a my pójdziemy pewnie spać, prawda, Owen?

Owen wspiął się wolno na krzesełko i oparł się o ścianę.

\- Pojebało go kompletnie, a przecież miły był nawet, nie? - jęknął. - Idę spać jak szlag.

Ale Jack nie poszedł wcale spać. Przez dłuższą chwilę segregował wyciągnięte ze statku napastników przedmioty. Działał trochę na ślepo, bo właściwie nie wiedział, co może być najcenniejsze, ale na pewno zawsze warto było wymontować moduły zasilania - a jak się ich zobaczyło już tak z trzysta-czterysta, to człowiek z miejsca się domyślał, gdzie takie coś się znajdowało na dowolnym statku. No więc bateryjki. Cała zawartość apteczki. Kartridże do blasterów. Kajdanki - Jack lubił mieć coraz to nowe typy kajdanek, Torchwood zawsze się przydawało coś, czego nie znali kolejni przeciwnicy.

Wreszcie stwierdził, że wystarczy. Po drodze zaś do kabiny zajrzał jeszcze, jak sobie obiecał, do Hery i Kanana.

Hera nadal spała - piękna jak z bajki, nieziemska... No, oczywiście, że nie ziemska. Na zielonych policzkach miała lekki rumieniec, więc Jack na wszelki wypadek zmienił jej żelowy okład na głowie na świeżo wyciągnięty z chłodziarki. A chłopak, oczywiście, spoczywał jak solidny renesansowy anioł na grobowcu, oparty o bok koi, z głową u kolan pani kapitan. Jedną dłoń trzymał na ręce Hery, a w drugiej chyba ściskał był blaster, który leżał teraz na podłodze.

Owen trochę przesadził, albo też preferował naprawdę bardzo krótko pieczoną jagnięcinę na dziko, ale faktycznie coś biało połyskiwało w oparzeniu na boku. Jack skrzywił się i sięgnąwszy po stojącą na podłodze otwartą apteczkę, wyciągnął duży plaster z tą, jak jej było, bactą. Przyklęknął obok śpiących i, podtrzymując sprawnie ramieniem Jarrusa, lekko podciągnął mu bluzę i klepnął opatrunek na miejsce.

Nawet nie drgnął. Żadne z nich nie drgnęło. Tyle dobrego.

Jack wstał i miał już wyjść - kiedy nagle usłyszał niegłośne słowa:

\- Pocałowałbym cię na plaży na Glee Anselm, gdyby nie tamto... wszystko.

Harkness skrzywił się.

\- Cholernie nie lubię trybu przypuszczającego. Teraz masz lepsze pomysły na życie.

Znajomy, ironiczny śmieszek.

\- Jaaasne. To nie są żadne pomysły, Harkness. Skończyły mi się pomysły.

\- No to konieczność. Dajesz sobie radę.

Dłuższa chwila ciszy.

\- Pewnie. Ty też?

\- Ja też. Ładny był z ciebie dzieciak na Glee Anselm, Jarrus, ale już wtedy byłeś dla mnie deczko za młody, żebym tak po prostu dał ci się całować. Teraz... to już w ogóle.

\- Teraz nie proponuję.

\- Możesz zaproponować Owenowi.

\- Nie, dzięki.

\- A ona kiedy ci zaproponuje?

\- Prawdopodobnie nigdy. Ona chce Jedi.

Jack uśmiechnął się, ciesząc się bardzo, że półmrok ukrywa wyraz cynizmu, jaki musiał się rozlać na jego twarzy.

\- Ach, to tak. No, to jej daj tego Jedi. Nie wygląda na to, żeby cię tu ktokolwiek chciał odsprzedać za gotówkę.

Oburzone prychnięcie.

\- No wiesz... pewnie że nie. Ale... nie jestem już tym cholernym Jedi i nie chcę być.

\- Dylemacik. Rozumiem, że odrobina gry aktorskiej nie wchodzi w grę?... przepraszam.

\- Nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz o co chodzi, i nie udawaj dupka.

\- Sorry, to odruch.

Półmrok i w tym półmroku czysty, świetlisty profil śpiącej Hery - okład na jej głowie wyglądał na cieniu jak diadem czy korona.

O nie, nie należało udawać dupka przed królową.

Jack zamrugał. Niezwykła pani kapitan. Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe, czego by się dowiedział o niej - o nich - gdyby się zjawił w tej dziwnej galaktyce raz jeszcze, za kilka lat?...

  



	11. 11. Przyszłość jest przereklamowana

\- Czemu im nie powiedziałeś? - zapytał... mgliście znajomy głos. - I w ogóle czemu nie zauważyli, są aż tak głupi czy mają to gdzieś?

\- Mmbb. Jadzg... Jadzg Harkdesss.

\- We własnej osobie. A ty, oczywiście, pod tym rozpaczliwym zarostem, jesteś, jak rozumiem, nadal Kananem. Zapuść chociaż brodę po prostu.

\- Jeżdże die wyrozła, gurwa. Odwal zię.

\- Okej, ale jak przestaniesz rzygać. Straszne te skrzepy.

\- Diewieb. Diewidze.

\- Widzę.

Ubranie zaszeleściło obok niego - wełna; płaszcz pewnie.

\- Jak sobie pomyślałem, że zajrzę do was za parę lat, to miałem nadzieję, że widok będzie raczej krzepiący - powiedział Jack z pretensją. - Co się stało? Coś na skalę "zagazowali mi faceta i zabiłem własnego wnuka"? Bo jak nie, to chwilowo nie mam cierpliwości na nastoletni angst.

\- Aha. Die bedde dzie poogrgh... bodzieżał. Zbierdalaj.

Westchnienie. Mocna ręka przygięła mu kark bliżej piasku, a druga przyłożyła nagle coś zimnego tuż pod opatrunkiem. Krew zaczęła oczywiście kapać z czubka nosa. Kap. Kap. Kap. Grube krople: mógł wyobrazić je sobie bez trudu, spadały na piach z takim odgłosem, jakby ktoś zasypywał grób.

\- Byłby lepszy mrożony groszek.

\- Dzo do grożek? Bużdżaj.

\- Zamknij się na chwilę. Próbuj oddychać przez nos, lekko.

\- Biebrz zię. Wierzjagdoboli?

\- No... wyobrażam sobie. Ale jakoś to musi przyschnąć. Jak to było, dostałeś przez twarz, no nie? I wszystko ci opatrzyli, i było ładnie, póki skrzepy w jamie nosowej nie zaczęły się odrywać w tym suchym powietrzu, no nie? I tak sobie tu siedzisz, łykasz krew i rzygasz wesoło, czekając na anemię i odwodnienie. Bardzo kreatywny plan samobójczy.

\- Biebrz zię, bowiedziałeb. Bużdżaj.

Prychnięcie.

\- Normalnie byś mnie strząsnął z siebie jak szczura, a teraz nie masz nawet pary, żeby mnie dobrze zwymyślać. Cieeeeenko.

Kanan jęknął i bardzo, bardzo pożałował, że w obecnym stanie nie może porządnie wywrócić oczami. Krew, oczywiście, kapała. Co ten kretyn myślał, że tego nie próbował? Wszystkiego próbował! Mocą, cholera, próbował! Najwyraźniej jednak Moc miała go gdzieś - nie po raz pierwszy.

\- Gdzie Hera?

\- Lada gdzieź. Buzi, bo ba Rebelieb. Gurwa... - od gadania zabulgotało mu w nosie rozpaczliwie, nabrał gwałtownie oddechu ustami i poczuł, jak ledwo skrzepły czop krwi wstrętnym glutem spływa mu do gardła. Splunął. Całe szczęście zdążył.

Jack parsknął nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.

\- Nic z tego nie zrozumiałem, chyba że proponowałeś mi buzi. Może jednak lepiej nie gadaj. Słuchaj... nie macie tu jakiegoś cholernego centrum medycznego? Przecież naczynia krwionośne można zamknąć, idioto. Czekaj, zabiorę cię tam, tylko mi machnij w ogólnym kierunku.

\- Deraz do jużzabdiewieb, gdzie jezdeb. Zbierdalaj, ogej? Die chdzędzię widziedź; die żebyb zreżdą bógł. Zbierdalaj.

Chwila milczenia.

\- Ooookej. No to pierdol się.

Nacisk na karku zniknął, zniknął też chłód. Zostało pulsowanie u nasady nosa i powolne, rytmiczne, kap, kap, kap.

\- Przeciwnie do słońca masz jakieś budynki. Jak ci mózg odpali, to sobie tam kurwa dopełznij. Albo nie. Mam to w dupie. W ogóle przyjechałem tu tylko na handel.

\- Powodzedia. Bdrrd... zbierdalaj.

\- Chuj ci w dupę.

\- Dobie deż, jag zdajdzież kolejdego wrajera jag dwój wadzed.

Piach pofrunął do jego otwartych rozpaczliwie ust i Kanan rozkaszlał się koszmarnie, krztusząc się znowu, kiedy kolejny, cholerny skrzep, który, wydawało się, już się zachowywał grzecznie, oderwał się i mało go razem z tym piachem nie zadławił. Wściekłe kopanie w kamienie i piach słyszał jeszcze całkiem długo... Właściwie nie, w ogóle ich nie słyszał, bo kaszlał - kaszlał, walcząc o powietrze, tak upiornie, że nawet nie zauważał kolejnych wstrętnych krwawych strzępów w gardle.

Potem się okazało, że znowu za dużo krwi się nałykał, bo kiedy tylko spróbował się podnieść, znów zwymiotował.

Gdzieś miał wodę. Gdzieś tu miał wodę. Przy sobie. Na pewno.

...Tajes. Słyszał ją właśnie, chlupoczącą niedaleko - czyjaś ręka przechylała manierkę nad piaskiem.

Ostatnimi kroplami Jack chlusnął mu w twarz. Rzucił manierkę na ziemię.

I odszedł.

Południowe słońce stało wysoko, za wysoko, żeby się według niego zorientować, więc Kanan zamachał rękami, żeby zakryć piachem bałagan, którego narobił, po czym odpełzł kawałek dalej. Chyba... chyba w cień. Czegoś. O co się oparł plecami. Odchylił głowę w tył - kapanie z nosa z wolna ustało, za to w tyle za podniebieniem czuł powolne, gęste ściekanie - skrzep znowu się tworzył i może tym razem, może tym razem się nie urwie?

A jeśli nawet, to można... spróbować... jeszcze... raz.

  
  


* * *

\- Ty nędzny, żałosny sleemo! - rozległ się od progu kobiecy głos i kapitan Jack Harkness zakrztusił się jogurtem.

Nie tylko dlatego, że głos należał do kompletnie zielonej i dobrze mu znanej pani kapitan Hery, a znajdowali się obecnie w samym sercu, no bo wiadomo, że przez żołądek do serca, bazy badawczej Sił Zbrojnych USA w Roswell, czyli że w stołówce. Co ona, na litość, robiła w Stanach?! Nie stołówka oczywiście, tylko Hera.

Ale także dlatego, że zielone i nie z tej planety w Roswell przynależało raczej do skrzynki wypełnionej suchym lodem, a nie żeby tak biegało i wydzierało się na obywateli Ziemi wyzywając ich od sleemo, czymkolwiek było sleemo.

Kapitan Jack Harkness zaś chwilowo miał koszmarnego kaca i wszelkie myśli przychodziły mu odrobinę powoli.

Tymczasem Hera spokojnie wsunęła blaster za pasek i stanęła przed nim, podpierając się pod boki.

\- Durny sukinsynu - powiedziała zimno.

\- Władowałaś się w sam środek plac ówki badawczej zajmuj ącej się krojeniem na plasterki takich jak ty, żeby mnie zwymyślać? - upewnił się.

\- Nie, to taki bonusik dla mnie - powiedziała. - Chłopaki właśnie zgarniają to i owo z tutejszych magazyn ów, a ja mam pi ęć minut na prywatne sprawy.

Po czym bez uprzedzenia strzeliła go z liścia w pysk. I z drugiej strony. I znowu. Zanim w og óle zacz ął się bronić, zdążyła walnąć także pięścią w nos i pod oko.

\- Pojebało cię?! - wrzasnął, ciskając jogurtem na podłogę i cofając się przed jej drobnymi, kościstymi rękami.

\- Wylałeś wodę - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Wylałeś. Wodę. Cokolwiek tam innego zaszło, kriff, to bym zrozumiała. Wiem, jaki on jest. Pewnie cię opierniczał o wszystko. Więc rozumiem. Ale wylałeś wodę, Harkness. To było południe. To było draństwo.

Zn ów waln ęła go w nos, już solidnie krwawiący - poczuł jakby biła w rozplaskaną gąbkę.

\- Przestań - warknął - bo będę musiał jednak zrobić ci krzywdę.

\- Spr óbuj - odpar ła sucho. - Właściwie to nawet nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Spr óbuj, prosz ę.

Jack zmrużył i tak zapuchnięte oko.

\- Jak tak nalegasz - powiedział, uśmiechając się kątem rozbitej wargi - to jednak ja bym się wstrzymał. Hera...

\- Nie heruj do mnie tutaj - głos miała wciąż ściągnięty, zdławiony. - Siedział tam kretyn do wieczora i się dławił. Jesteś wstrętną kreaturą, Harkness.

\- A co miałem niby robić, wziąć go delikatnie w ramiona i zanieść pod skrzący się kurwa tęczami wodospad?

Hera tupnęła - prosto w rozbryźnięty jogurt, tak że zachlapał brzeg płaszcza Jacka.

\- Nie wylewać wody, dupku! Ja wiem, że on teraz bywa przykry. Najlepiej wiem. Ale są chyba jakieś granice, Harkness, no nie? Jak można? Jak można?!

Jack wzdrygnął się, pojednawczo wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie. Gdzieś ze środka bazy rozległ się - bez przekonania - pojedynczy strzał, potem gwizd blaster ów i znów cisza.

\- Okej - powiedzia ł pospiesznie. - Zachowałem się jak świnia, okej. Ale czy możemy uznać, że to dla żadnego z nas nie był... za dobry... czas? Nadal nie jest? Kurwa, dziewczyno, straciłem wszystko po raz już nie wiem kt óry i co, i nadal mam by ć ten miły? Ten dobry? Ile twoim zdaniem tak można?

Hera popatrzyła na niego, ale już bardziej ze znużeniem i smutkiem, niż z wściekłością.

\- Wspominał coś... o twoim chłopaku. O dziecku. Bronił cię właściwie, jak się wkurzyłam - powiedziała cicho. - Jack, ja...

Umilkła. W tle przebiegł oddziałek r ó żnokształtnych rebelianckich żołnierzy, ciągnących schludnie spakowane skrzynie. Jacka bardzo by to bawiło, gdyby okoliczności były inne. Bardzo.

\- Zryte to wszystko jest i tyle - mruknął. - Ja już mam dość. Za dużo się przejmowałem i takie są efekty.

\- No nie wiem - odparła z powątpiewaniem. - To nie od przejmowania się, tylko od dostawania po głowie siedemnasty raz z rzędu, zgodnie z moim doświadczeniem.

\- Ile ty masz lat, dziewiętnaście? - prychnął Jack, ale bez specjalnej złośliwości.

\- Dwadzieścia sześć - powiedziała Hera sucho. - Ale to się nie liczy na cyferki.

Pokiwał głową.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział nagle z głębi serca. - Kurwa, przepraszam. Jego i ciebie. Strasznie musi mu być, a ja... Przepraszam.

Hera popatrzyła na niego przeciągle - tak już się dawno nie czuł, tak oceniany, tak ważony starannie. Aż wstrzymał oddech, zupełnie nie wiedząc co robi.

W końcu kiwnęła głową, przymknęła zielone oczy.

\- Może się jeszcze zobaczymy - mruknęła. - W każdym razie jak się tak wściekłam, to mi przyszła do głowy ta akcja u was. Masz rację, to bardzo śmieszne, takie skakanie. Tylko uważaj, bo tym razem zaminuję po naszej stronie wszystko na amen. To tak na wypadek, jakbyś im powiedział, gdzie się przełazi.

\- Ani mi się śni - wzruszył ramionami Jack. - Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak Amerykanie podskakują i piszczą i nic nie jarzą. Weź mnie tylko przekonująco postrzel na do widzenia i jestem bezpieczny.

\- Ustawiam na ogłuszanie - kiwnęła głową Hera.

\- Widmo Dwa, gotowa? - ryknął od wejścia gburowaty głos jakiegoś fioletowego małpoluda.

\- Gotowa - potwierdziła.

Następnym, co Jack ujrzał przed sobą, był wężyk kropl ówki, bo Amerykanie na wszelki wypadek ka żdego kładli i obklejali kropl ówkami, formularzami, plasterkami i wszystkim, co pozwala ło mieć nadzieję, że ofiara ich nie pozwie, i wiedział od razu, że Herze wszystko się powiodło.

Ale takim jak ona, pomyślał z mimowolnym uśmiechem (pierwszym od miesięcy), zazwyczaj się udaje. Niechże się ten durny Jarrus jej trzyma, pomyślał. Razem dadzą radę, pomyślał.


End file.
